Weekeinde met Held
by JosieStyle
Summary: Nederlands! Peter treft een zieke Neal aan op de grond in zijn eigen appartement. En besluit om de verantwoording, samen met zijn vrouw, op zich te nemen. NealWhump.
1. Chapter 1

Er werd op de deur geklopt.

Eerst zacht. Gevolgd door het roepen van zijn naam.

Toen er geen gehoor was gegeven aan deze actie werd er harder geklopt.

Neal luisterde naar de stem dat leek op de stem van Peter Burke. Zijn partner. Hij wist dat hij iets had moeten zeggen om hem te laten weten dat hij er was. En dat hij binnen kon komen. Maar hij kon op dit moment in zijn toestand niets uitbrengen. Hij kon niet eens opstaan van zijn desbetreffende locatie.

Hij lag plat op zijn rug, op het rode perzisch vloerkleed. Armen verkrampt en koud opgekruld om zijn maag. Een been verstrengeld tussen het frame van de stoel waar hij vannacht van af was gevallen. Het andere been ietsje gebogen zodat zijn voetzool de grond raakte. En zijn hoofd lichtjes naar de deur gericht sinds Peter zijn naam hand geroepen. Inmiddels was dat meer dan een keer gebeurd en Neal slikte moeizaam en opende zijn mond om iets te zeggen. Maar het vocale volume was veel te laag.

Na nog een hevige klopsessie tegen de deur van zijn appartement realiseerde Neal zich dat hij waarschijnlijk ook had moeten zeggen dat hij de avond ervoor ook al niet lekker was.

XXX

_Tijdens een stake-out met Jones en Peter voelde Neal al dat hij zijn koffie niet weg kreeg. Zijn maag voelde ongemakkelijk door de bittere vloeistof en het werd alleen maar erger na ze de man van de strafbare operatie aangehouden hadden. De operatie was niets bijzonders en niet eens een officiële White Collar zaak. Maar dat terzijde. Waarschijnlijk had Peter iets te vereffenen met een andere FBI ploeg. Het ging hoe dan ook over een stel mensen die geld van de overheid wit wasten. De baas van de operatie was de eigenaar van een restaurant. De perfecte dekmantel. De zaak was binnen een dag afgewerkt en Peter had hem daarvoor uitgenodigd voor het avondeten bij hem thuis. _

_Natuurlijk sloeg Neal dat niet zomaar af. Hij hield van de bezoekjes bij Peter en zijn vrouw. Maar die avond was het maar moeilijk om te eten. Elisabeth had al lang gezien dat er iets niet helemaal goed met hem was. Neal at niet en elke keer als hij zijn vork ergens instak werd zijn gezicht wit en grauw. Uit beleefdheid had hij uiteindelijk zijn eten weggewerkt maar toen hij thuis kwam brak de hell los. Het leek wel als of er een mes in zijn buik werd gestoken en eens flink werd rondgedraaid in zijn maag. Het zweet brak hem uit en voelde zich in een paar tellen doodziek. Hij was zo misselijk dat hij dreigde om te vallen waar hij stond. Alles draaide en een zure smaak brandde plotseling in zijn keel. Hij had een half uur in de badkamer boven het toilet gehangen en na enkele minuten droog te hebben gekokhalsd besloot hij om zichzelf maar naar bed te slepen. In de hoop dat zijn maagpijn met slaap kon genezen. Hij had zijn pyjamabroek aangetrokken en sloeg zijn bloes over zijn schouders. Joeg zijn armen door de mouwen en plofte op zijn matras neer. Hij had daar maar vijf minuten gelegen toen hij opnieuw het onaangename gevoel kreeg dat zijn maag geleegd moest worden. Hijgend en jammerend stapte hij in zijn pantoffels en strompelde weer naar het toilet. _

_Zijn maag draaide en draaide. Hij maakte vreemde geluiden en tegen de tijd dat Neal niets meer in zich had om uit te braken liep hij totaal uitgeput naar zijn keukentje om een glas water in te schenken. als vermoedde poging om de bittere smaak in zijn mond weg te kunnen spoelen. _

_Neal vond een stoel en ging zitten. Dronk zijn glas leeg. En zuchtte diep. Even leek het erop dat de kramp en misselijkheid weg zakten. Met een rillende hand wreef hij zachte cirkels over zijn maagstreek, als poging om het geborrel en gekneed te sussen. Het werkte totdat Neal besloot om terug naar bed te gaan. Maar toen hij voorover bukte om zijn stoel naar achter te schuiven werd hij opnieuw verast door een akelig stekende pijn. Met een kreet van angst en verbazing viel hij terug op zijn stoel. Beide armen grepen naar zijn middel en voor Neal het wist werd alles even zwart voor zijn ogen. _

_Het eerste dat Neal opviel toen hij zijn ogen weer opende was dat hij op de grond lag. En zich niet meer kon bewegen._

XXX

Neal had hulp nodig. Hij wilde Peter. Hij wilde iets dat zijn pijn kon wegnemen. Hij wou dat hij tegen Peter had gezegd dat hij zich die avond niet lekker voelde. Dan was hij nu niet zo alleen geweest.

Maar Neal is Neal. Hij zou nooit zomaar iemand binnen laten en hem open en bloot vertellen wat er in hem omging. Zelfs als het fysieke omstandigheden waren.

Kon hij maar zeggen dat hij hier op de grond de hele nacht had liggen creperen van de pijn en dat hij zichzelf niet kon bewegen, tegen zijn partner. En dat hij zo blij was dat hij nu voor de deur stond. Hijgend en jammerend probeerde Neal zijn naam uit te spreken. Want als hij nu niet vlug iets zei dan ging Peter misschien wel weg en was hij hier weer alleen. Maar hij had er de kracht niet meer voor. Het lukte niet! Hij had die nacht ook al eens geroepen om June. Maar de aardige oude vrouw was een heel weekeind bij haar dochter. Hij was door de pijn, en waarschijnlijk de hoge koorts, vergeten dat hij het weekeind alleen in het grote huis was. En toen hij die ene keer om June geroepen had was hij even flauw gevallen van de pijn. Nog altijd joegen en pijnscheuten en golven van misselijkheid door zijn hele lijf als Neal te veel bewoog. Te veel dacht of zelfs te veel ademde. Het maakte hem bang en hulpeloos.

'Neal Caffrey! Ik weet niet wat je daarbinnen allemaal aan het uitspoken bent, maar ik weet _wel_ dát je bent. Vertel de meid dat ze zich aankleedt en maak de deur open. We zijn al een half uur te laat voor de zaakmeeting,' riep de verheven stem van Peter weer. Zijn geduld begon op te raken en Neal fronste bezorgd. Hij ademde diep in en uit en probeerde zijn stembanden te gebruiken.

'Peter…' bracht Neal schor en zwak uit. Dat was al weer genoeg om de pijn in zijn maag aan te wakkeren en hij kromp ineen op het rode kleed.

'Neal? Mijn god! Het spreekt. Wat is er in hemelsnaam aan de hand met jou? Kom op! Doe die deur open of ik trap hem open, slaapkop!'

Tranen rolde over de _conman_ zijn wangen en hij huiverde terwijl hij de mist uit de ooghoeken weg wilde knipperen.

'D-doe… G-graag…' bracht Neal weer uit. Het enige dat hij kon om zijn partner te laten weten dat hij mocht doen wat hij wilde doen om binnen te komen. Het maakte hem niet uit. Hij had Peter nodig. En wel nu meteen!

'Oké, Caffrey. Je vraagt erom!' Er was een andere toon in de man zijn stem te horen. Het was van ongeduld naar bezorgdheid gegaan. Peter wist nu vast dat er iets niet klopte. Even bleef het stil. En Neal wachtte af tot zijn redder de kamer betrad.

Maar er gebeurde niets.

Toen hoorde hij gewriemel aan het slot. En de deur ging open.

'Pe…ter…' fluisterde Neal zwak en sloot voor een moment zijn rode ogen. Even was de pijn verdwenen en hij liet zijn hoofd dieper in het kleed zakken.

'Neal, ik had een sleutel weet je nog. Maar ik wilde niet… Neal? Neal!'

Een zwakke glimlach verscheen er op Caffrey's bleke gezicht. Het maakte niet uit wat de agent zei. Het klonk als muziek in zijn oren.

In een paar stappen was Peter bij zijn verkrampte lichaam gehurkt. Twee warme vingers drukte er in zijn hals en Neal liet een zachte "_gulp"_ uit zijn keel ontsnappen door de plotselinge verandering van positie. Een hand van Peter greep zijn kin en schudde zachtjes terwijl hij met zijn andere hand de polsdruk checkte. De schuddende beweging zorgde ervoor dat Neal zijn ogen weer opende. Al werd het ineens heel moeilijk.

'Mijn god, Caffrey. Je bent ijskoud. Hoe lang lig je hier al op de grond?'

'Nhn,' antwoorde Neal. Hij wist dat hij huilde. De tranen rolde vrij over zijn gezicht maar hij kon het niet stoppen. Ondanks zijn tranen hield hij de glimlach op zijn vermoeide gezicht.

'Ik wist het. El zag het ook al, gister. Je bent ziek, is het niet?'

Neal slaakte een huiverende zucht na zijn poging om te antwoorden.

'Wat heb je? Ben je duizelig?' vroeg de stem mild en kalm. Neal schudde zijn hoofd. Door die beweging schoot er een hevige pijn door zijn hele lijf. Het was nu moeilijk te zeggen of het van de maag uitkwam, of van zijn hele lichaam. Want nu dat hij al die tijd in de zelfde verkrampte positie had gelegen deed alles zeer.

Peter zuchtte en Neal voelde hoe zijn handen zijn sudderende lichaam betaste. Op zoek naar een clou. Of een verwonding. Peter's handen voelden warm en sterk. Maar het was alles behalve aangenaam. Want toen de man in de buurt van zijn middel kwam flopte zijn verstrengelde voet los van de stoel en schokte hij ongecontroleerd met zijn hele lichaam.

'N-nee! S-stop… ' hijgde Neal. Hij wilde zich nog kleiner maken door met zijn opgetrokken benen in een bolletje op te krullen en hij viel haast automatisch op zijn rechterzijde. Weg van de man die hem pijn had gedaan.

'OH! Neal! Sorry, jongen.' Zijn ogen werden groot van schuldgevoel.

Fronsend pakte Peter uit paniek zijn telefoon en scrolde door zijn namenlijst. Hij twijfelde even wie hij eerst moest bellen. El of direct de ambulance? Zuchtend streelde Peter over de klamme rug van de jongen die maar niet leek te stoppen met rillen.

'Help…' jammerde Neal plotseling totaal in paniek en tranen. Peter hoorde hem snel en oppervlakkig ademen. Elk spiertje in zijn lijf leek zich te spannen. Het maakte hem bijna buitenaards, zo vreemd zijn aanzicht was. En wat Peter helemaal de stuipen op het lijf liet jagen was de plotselinge levenloosheid van de jongen. Zijn verkrampte lichaam viel als een kaartenhuis in elkaar en met een zucht lag de jongen languit op het wollige kleed. Van het een op het andere moment was de jongen zo slap als een pop.

Even sloeg zijn hart een slag over van bezorgdheid en Peter rolde de jongen op zijn rug om te zien of hij überhaupt nog ademde. En dat deed hij gelukkig nog. Maar Neal's hartslag was veel te snel en dat was zeker niet goed.

'Oh, Caffrey. Dat is genoeg, jongen. Ik breng je naar het ziekenhuis.'

Met een hand streelde hij even over de jongen zijn wangen en schrok van de hitte diezijn huid plotseling uitstraalde.

XXX

Het bleek achteraf een ernstige ontsteking te zijn. Acute buikgriep dat zich razend snel ontpopte tot een heuse buikwand infectie. De jongen moest goed in de gaten gehouden worden de eerste twee dagen. Hij kon namelijk lijden aan koortsvlagen en pijnaanvallen. Als de antibiotica niet aansloeg en Neal zich niet beter ging voelen moest hij onder het mes om de ontsteking weg te laten halen. Ook moest Caffrey minstens een week op bed blijven voor hij weer aan de slag kon bij de FBI. En El en Peter zouden ervoor zorgen dat de jongen genoeg rust kreeg. Aangezien Mozzie nergens te bekennen was en Sara in het buitenland zat had Peter geen andere keus dan hem mee naar huis te nemen. Het was niet vreemd dat hij hier direct op instemde met zijn vrouw, over de telefoon. Want zijn vrouw en hij voelde zich verantwoordelijk voorde jongen. Er was een vreemde Chemistry tussen hen. Neal Caffrey was voor hen als een aangenomen zoon.

Tegen de tijd dat Peter zijn vrouw opbelde dat ze klaar waren in het ziekenhuis en dat ze binnen een half uur aan kwamen rijden, had Elisabeth de gastenkamer al gereed gemaakt.

Neal zat naast Peter in de passagiersstoel en staarde afwezig voor zich uit. De kleur op zijn ingevallen gezicht veranderde bij elke bocht van lijkbleek naar lichtgroen. Af en toe kromp de jongen ineen als Peter over een hobbel reed. Regelmatig blikte Peter nerveus naast zich in de auto. Of mompelde een excuus naar hem, bij een bocht of hobbel. En af en toe zuchtte de agent opgelucht als de jongen in slaap dommelde. En ondanks Neal sliep, en ondanks de radiator op dertig graden stond, rilde de zieke jongen nog altijd als een rietje.

'We zijn er bijna, Caffrey. Denk je dat je dadelijk klaar bent voor een korte wandeling?' Neal knikte en keek om zich heen. De jongen had een stuk gemist op de weg terug naar Peter's huis en was verast dat ze er al bijna waren.

Gehuld in een badjas, wit shirt, donkerblauwe pyjamabroek, een sjaal, dikke sokken en zwarte pantoffels schuifelde de zieke jongen naar binnen, met behulp van zijn _FBI partner_ en _beste vriend _Peter.

El stond hen al op te wachtten en hield de deur voor hun open.

'Ow hoi lieverd. Wat zie je eruit. Kom gauw binnen, Neal. Hoi schat. Ik ben al naar de apotheek gegaan, voor je.' Ze drukte eerst een kus op het voorhoofd van Neal en begroette toen haar eigen man met een zoen.

Neal wankelde onder de arm van Peter en Peter besloot om de jongen eerst op de bank te helpen voor zijn benen het begaven.

'Ga even zitten. Voorzichtig.'

'Hnh… dankje…' kreunde Neal door zijn verstijfde kaken. Toen zijn achterste de bank raakte verslapte zijn hele lichaam door uitputting. Het was zo'n hulpeloos gezicht dat El en Peter even een bezorgde blik uitwisselden.

'Neal. Je bed staat al klaar, boven. Ik kan een warme kruik maken om je maagpijn te verzachten. Wil je dat, lieverd?' Neal knikte zacht. Toen Elisabeth richting de keuken liep ging Peter naast hem op de bank zitten. Neal's ogen vielen dicht en dreigde voorover te vallen vanuit zijn zittende positie. En Peter was er om hem terug te duwen tegen de bankleuning.

'Wil je gaan slapen?' vroeg de agent zacht. En Neal's gezicht schoot weer geschrokken omhoog.

'N-nee. I-ik ben niet moe. Het is gewoon… voelt… warm,' fluisterde de jongen warrig. En dat was het moment dat zijn maag begon te borrelen. Meteen schoot Neal rechtop en keek slikkend om zich heen. Ogen wijd en knipperend. Peter wist hoe laat het was en trok hem van de bank.

Half dragend, half sleurend trok hij de kokhalzende jongen naar de gootsteen en boog hem voorover. De badkamer was te ver weg. En Elisabeth deed een paar passen achteruit toen Neal onder de armen van Peter zijn maaginhoud naar buiten werkte. Hij had niet veel meer om naar buiten te werken. Alleen het water dat Peter hem had laten drinken in de auto.

Toen de arme stakker klaar was zakte hij als een plumpudding in elkaar en Peter verstevigde zijn grip op het plotselinge volle gewicht van de welgetrainde jongen.

'Oh, Caffrey… ' zuchtte de agent uit medelijden. Met moeite trok hij de jongen omhoog en sloeg voorzichtig een levenloze arm om zijn hals terwijl hij zijn eigen arm om zijn middel sloeg.

'Mijn god, schat? Moet ik helpen?' vroeg Elisabeth die met een natte theedoek Neal's mond schoonmaakte. Peter schudde zijn hoofd en wachtte tot zijn vrouw klaar was met hem.

'Nee, hoor, El. Het gaat wel zo. Ik breng hem naar boven.' El knikte en liet de kraan flink doorlopen om de stank en het braaksel uit de keuken te verbannen.

XXX

Toen Neal wakker werd merkte hij al vrij snel dat hij zich in een vreemde omgeving bevond. Zuchtend staarde hij naar het witte plafond en knipperde enkele keren naar het zacht gele licht dat van de plafondlamp kwam. In de kamer tikte er een klok dat voor hem op de een of andere manier erg relaxt aanvoelde. Het was een ritme die hij kon volgen. Het suste zijn troebele brein. Een tijdje bleef hij besluiteloos liggen. En luisterde alleen maar naar deze klok. Zijn ogen knipperden open en bleven steeds iets langer dicht. Zijn lichaam maakte zich weer klaar voor de veilige sluimer maar iets in hem vertelde dat het niet goed was. Toen besloot Neal te gaan vechten tegen de slaap en probeerde zichzelf tevergeefs te herinneren hoe hij hier terecht was gekomen.

'Bovenste lade, schat.' Neal schrok op en blikte wild naar de gesloten deur. Het was een stem die hij herkende als de stem van Peter's vrouw.

'Dank je. Wat moest ik toch zonder jou,' klonk er een stuk verder weg van de deur.

Voetstappen. Gefluister. Neal krabbelde moeizaam omhoog van het zachte aangename matras en tuurde naar de schaduwen onder de spleet van de deur.

Nu Neal wat rechterop zat begon hij zich misselijk te voelen. Een vreemd onaangename druk in zijn middel en onderbuik begon hem te plagen met een oplopende pijn. En voor hij het wist liet hij zich weer achterover op het matras vallen om de pijn te verzachten. Nu wist hij het weer. Hij was bij de dokter geweest. Peter had hem hierheen gebracht. Ze hadden hem vast iets gegeven voor de pijn. Hij moest hier in slaap gevallen zijn. Met een hand wreef hij het zweet van zijn wenkbrauwen en zuchtte geërgerd toen hij merkte dat zijn hand trilde. Hij haatte het om ziek te zijn. Maar dat terzijde vond hij het vooral vervelend voor Peter en zijn vrouw. Hij wilde ze niet tot last zijn.

Toen werd er zacht op de deur geklopt. En Neal kwam weer van zijn hoofdkussen.

'Neal, ben je wakker?' vroeg Elisabeth zacht en teder. En de deur ging zachtjes open. Ze rechte haar rug omdat ze verast om hem rechtop in bed te zien zitten. In haar handen droeg ze een dienblad met een kommetje soep en een glas water. Onder haar arm droeg ze een kruik.

'Oh, dank je mevrouw Burke. Maar echt, u hoeft zich niet zo'n zorgen te maken om mij.' Na dat gezegd te hebben kneep Neal zijn ogen stijf dicht. Hij wilde het niet toegeven, maar praten en rechtop zitten was op dit moment te veel voor hem. Een hevige kramp in zijn buik drukte alle lucht uit zijn longen en knipperend met zijn ogen sloeg Neal beide armen om zijn maag.

'Lieverd!'

Haastig legde El het dienblad op de grond en gooide de kruik op het voeteneind om de jongen vast te kunnen grijpen. Met een gepaste druk duwde ze de jongen weer terug op het matras en streek sussend door zijn warrige donkere haren. 'Luister, Neal. Je moet rustig blijven liggen. Ik heb een warme kruik voor je meegenomen. En ik wil dat je die netjes op je maag houd. Tot de pijn minder word. En dan gaan we eens kijken of we wat soep in je kunnen krijgen. Is dat een goed plan?'

Neal zijn wangen kleurde rood en dat kwam niet door de koorts. Hij schaamde zich voor mevrouw Burke. Hoe dan ook was hij ontzettend blij toen ze de dikke dekens omlaag trok en de kruik zorgvuldig op zijn platte buik legde. De warmte voelde eerst niet fijn en Neal kreunde door het gewicht van het hete water. Maar al snel voelde hij hoe zijn kramp milder werd. Een hand pakte de zijne en Elisabeth legde hem op de kruik.

'Houd de kruik goed vast. Als je denkt dat het genoeg is, geef een gil. Ik ben beneden. Peter komt boven zitten met zijn werk.' Neal keek mevrouw Burke aan. Hij wist niet hoe hij haar moest danken. De pijn werd al veel minder, nu.

'Bedankt,' fluisterde Neal toen Elisabeth de deur weer stilletjes uitliep en hem nog een glimlach gaf.

'Rust maar. Je hebt nog een hele weg te gaan.'

XXX

Tijdens het avondeten was Neal op de bank geïnstalleerd en keek met een halve interesse naar de televisie terwijl Peter en zijn vrouw aan de keukentafel zaten. Ze praatten zacht met elkaar zodat Neal hen niet kon horen. Hij had zijn soep laten staan vanmiddag. En het water dat hij gedronken had was er niet in blijven zitten. De antibioticatabletten had hij ermee uitgegooid.

Peter had Neal deze avond beloofd dat hij bij hun beneden mocht komen zitten als hij nog eens wat soep probeerde te eten. En Goddank probeerde hij dat. Maar Peter had deze keer uit voorzorg een emmer naast de bank gezet.

Peter at stil en afwezig zijn groenteschotel op, toen El plotseling een hand op zijn hand liet rusten. Ze keek hem liefdevol aan.

'Je bent een goede vriend voor Neal, schat.' Ze glimlachte en Peter legde zijn vork neer om haar hand vast te pakken. 'Oh ja? Waarom zeg je dat?' El haalde haar schouders op terwijl ze haar hoofd op haar hand liet rusten.

'Je weet wel waarom. Hij vertrouwd je.' Peter staarde in de ogen van zijn vrouw en voelde zich warm worden van binnen. 'Ow, nou. Ik ben ook een van de betrouwbaarste man op aarde.' Met een schuine glimlach speelde de agent even met haar bruine lange zijdeachtige haarlok en gaf haar een kus.

'Hij droomde daarstraks. Hij noemde jou naam.' Peter trok een wenkbrauw op en keek achterom naar het zielig hoopje in de bank. 'Werkelijk. Hm. Wat zei hij dan?' vroeg hij weer aan zijn vrouw.

'Hij noemde je held.'

Peter glimlachte en leunde verbaasd achterover in zijn stoel.

Neal zuchtte luid en legde de kom soep op het bijzettafeltje en begroef zich dieper in de dikke deken die hij om zich heen had geslagen. Zijn hoofd leunde plotseling tegen de bankleuning en was zichtbaar uitgeput.

Elisabeth en Peter hadden het gehoord en gezien. De jongen was al bijna in slaap gevallen toen zijn beste vriend van tafel ging om de televisie uit te zetten. Even checkte hij hoeveel soep Neal had gegeten. De kleine soepkom was half leeg. En dat betekende dat hij zich al een stukje beter voelde. Het was nu nog de vraag of hij het binnen hield, ja of nee.

XXX

Later die avond zat Peter naast Neal op een keukenstoel en keek een rugby wedstrijd, weliswaar zonder geluid. Ineens schoot de jongen recht omhoog van de bank en keek angstig om zich heen.

'Neal? Rustig aan. Het is oké. Je bent oké. Oké?'

Neal keek nog een paar keer om zich heen en liet toen zijn blik rusten op het kalme gezicht van de agent.

'O-oké.' De jongen zuchtte en wreef toen iets kalmer door zijn glazige ogen. 'Hoelang heb ik hier gelegen?' vroeg de jongen schor maar helderder sinds hij hier in huis was.

'Je hebt twee uurtjes geslapen, Neal. En raad eens. Geen een keer over gegeven. Je wordt beter, jongen.' Neal knikte en een kleine glimlach verscheen op zijn bleke gezicht.

Er viel een stilte. Peter wilde vertellen hoe geraakt hij was dat hij hem een held noemde in zijn slaap. En Neal wilde zijn beste vriend vertellen hoe dankbaar hij was voor zijn goede zorgen. Maar beiden zeiden dit niet. Niet hardop althans.

Toen Peter zich ongemakkelijk begon te voelen door die twee grote blauwe doordringende ogen richtte Peter zich weer op de televisie en zette het geluid nu weer aan. Maar dan heel zachtjes. Neal tuurde met Peter mee naar het grote veld waar mannetjes overheen liepen met een vervormde bal. Het interesseerde hun niet veel wie er won. Maar het was een vorm van ontspanning. Bovendien scheen je iets te missen als je de wedstrijd niet had gezien en je collega's erover gingen praten.

Een kwartier ging ongemerkt aan hen voorbij en toen het reclameblok aangebroken was begon Neal onrustig te worden. Er klonk geschuifel en geritsel, gevolgd door een zachte jammering. Peter had het luid en duidelijk gehoord en keek voorzichtig langs zijn zijde. Neal zat ineens rechtop in de bank en had zijn voeten op de grond gezet en de dekens van zich afgegooid. Peter keek het een tijdje aan tot hij zag dat Neal probeerde om van de bank af te komen.

'Wat is er Neal? Wil je naar boven?' vroeg Peter alarmerend toen hij de jongen zag wankelen terwijl hij de evenwicht zocht op zijn blote voeten. Hij stond op eigen kracht naast de bank en wilde naar de trap lopen. Neal schudde zijn hoofd en wees zijn hulp af met een zwaaiende hand.

'Het lukt wel. Ik wil even gebruik maken van jullie toilet.' Peter fronste even terwijl hij nadacht of het wel een goed idee was om hem alleen naar boven te laten lopen. De jongen zag er zo fragiel uit zonder zijn gewoonlijke uitgedoste pakken en hoeden. Het was zelfs moeilijk te geloven dat deze jongen hem jaren werk heeft bezorgd om hem achter de tralies te krijgen. En hoeveel moeite het tegenwoordig koste om hem er nu uit te houden.

De jongen was halverwege de trap toen hij met twee handen de leuning vastklemde en ineenkroop van de pijn. Peter was binnen een paar seconde bij zijn zijde en tilde hem weer op zijn benen.

'Kom op stoere jongen. Ik help je wel naar de deur.'

Neal knikte dankbaar en zette zich schrap voor die laatste paar passen. Hij huilde bijna toen hij boven was en liep nu met snellere pas naar de badkamer. De deur ging dicht voor Peter kon vragen of hij nog iets nodig had.

Op de gang kwam Elisabeth hem tegenmoed gelopen. Ze had haar prachtige paarse nachtjapon aan en Peter kon niets anders doen als haar met open mond bewonderen. Maar El's blik was bezorgd en ze keek haar man vragend aan.

'Gaat hij naar bed? Heb je hem zijn laatste medicijnen gegeven?' Peter haalde hoofdschuddend zijn schouders op en wenkte naar de gesloten deur van de badkamer. En Elisabeth knikte begripvol. Ze begreep dat het voor Neal niet prettig was als zij hem zou horen. En ze liep terug naar de slaapkamer.

Peter liep terug naar beneden voor Neal's medicijnen. En hij vond zijn hond Satchmo op de bank en op de plek waar de zieke jongen had gelegen en snuffelde bedachtzaam aan de deken. Een tel staarde hij naar zijn beestje. En grijnsde. De hond keek plotseling schuldig op en dook ineen nadat hij van de bank af kroop. Peter schudde zijn hoofd en aaide het beest over zijn bol. 'Ja, jongen. Onze gast stal vanavond zo'n beetje jou show.' Hij liep rond het bijzettafeltje en hield het halfvolle soepkommetje voor zijn snuit. Zonder erover na te denken slurpte Satchmo de koude soep op. En Peter grijnsde opnieuw. 'Niets tegen het vrouwtje zeggen.' De hond was nu tevreden en liep nu ook de trap op naar boven. Hij had een eigen plekje in hun slaapkamer, op de grond. Het was nooit de bedoeling geweest om de hond binnen in de slaapkamer te laten. Maar regelmatig werd Peter opgeroepen voor een zaak en was Elisabeth 's nachts alleen. En een hond in de slaapkamer voelde op de een of andere manier een stuk veiliger. En daar kon Peter niets tegenin brengen.

Toen Peter de deken om zijn arm had gehangen en met een flesje water en een medicijnpotje naar boven liep ging de toiletdeur langzaam open. Peter schrok van het grijswitte gezicht en het zwetende voorhoofd. Neal leunde in de deurstijl terwijl hij met zijn handen naar Peter zocht. Of iemand die hem kon helpen. En Peter snelde zijn pas.

'Neal. Je ziet er slecht uit, jongen.' Hij liet de deken en de pillen en de waterfles uit zijn handen vallen om de jongen staande te kunnen houden.

Neal schudde verward zijn hoofd en hing in Peter's armen. Zijn voorhoofd drukte tegen zijn schouder en Peter kon de warmte voelen die de jongen uitstraalde. 'I-ik was op zoek naar Kate. Ze … ze is hier niet, Peter. Ik heb al gekeken.' Peter fronste toen de jongen zich uit zijn grip wilde wringen. Twee grote donkere ogen keken hem nu fel aan. 'Je w-was toch mee zoeken? O-of… niet… Ik weet het niet meer.' Neal keek terug naar de badkamer en wilde met een hand door zijn ogen wrijven maar stootte lomp tegen Peters arm aan. Peter verstevigde zijn grip en keek de jongen ernstig aan.

'Ja, jongen. Je bent in de war. Ik weet het. Niet echt charmant. Maar ik zal het tegen niemand vertellen.' Neal keek Peter weer vragend aan en wankelde even op zijn benen terwijl hij zijn evenwicht weer zocht op zijn knikkende benen. De arme jongen rilde en beefde van de plotselinge koortsvlaag. Zijn zwakke lichaam kon dit amper verwerken. Uiteindelijk schudde Neal zijn hoofd en liet zich weer uitgeput in Peter's sterke armen vallen. Dit was dus zo'n koortsvlaag waar de dokter hem al voor gewaarschuwd had.

Hij besloot om de jongen rechtstreeks naar bed te brengen en hem daar onder te stoppen met een dunnere laken. De jongen was kletsnat van zijn zweetaanval en ademde hoog en oppervlakkig. Peter maakte zijn medicijnen klaar door ze met een lepel op een ander lepel te verpulveren en het met een druppel siroop te doordrenken.

'Nou Neal. Kun je even je mond openen?' Neal zat tegen het hoofd einde en keek de man vervreemd aan en Peter wist dat hij nog altijd in de war was van de koortsaanval. Gelukkig deed Neal braaf wat er van hem gevraagd werd en slikte de zoete siroop met de medicijnen snel weg.

'Peter… blijf hier,' jammerde de jongen zacht en gebroken toen hij zag dat Peter een stap achteruit nam. En de agent was even perplext door die smeekende blik. _Conman_ of niet. Hij was goed. Peter kon niets anders dan weer terug bij hem op het voeteneind te gaan zitten. Hij zag de angst in de jongen zijn ogen opdoemen en hij voelde zich rot voor hem.

'Neal, verdomme jongen. Je maakt mij nog bang met die blik.' Neal boog zich naar voren en wilde hem vastgrijpen en keek vluchtig links en rechts.

'Hoorde je dat?' vroeg de opgejaagde jongen. Zijn wangen kleurde nu rozig en zijn ogen waren bijna zwart van de wijde pupillen. Peter zuchtte.

'Ik hoorde niets, Neal.' Neal schudde zijn hoofd plotseling afkeurend en ging rechterop in bed zitten om het beter te horen.

'Er zijn inbrekers in huis. Ik hoor ze praten. Bel de anderen. We sluiten ze in.' En Neal wilde uit bed komen. Sloeg zijn benen over de rand van zijn bed en botste lomp op tegen Peter's lichaam. Hij hielt Neal vast bij zijn armen en duwde hem weer zacht maar krachtig terug op het bed. Neal keek hem vragend aan en wilde weer omhoog komen maar weer hielt Peter hem tegen.

'Nee,' zei Peter streng en Neal zuchtte gefrustreerd.

'Hou op, Peter. Laat me mijn werk doen. Ik weet wat ik doe.' Toen hij zich weer omhoog wilde werken duwde Peter hem helemaal om en hield hem plat op het bed met een stevige grip.

'En nu ga je even diep in en uit ademen, Caffrey en kijk je eens goed rond. Want je bent op dit moment een beetje eng aan het doen van de koorts, jongen.'

'Schat? Wat is hier aan de hand?'

Elisabeth kwam binnen en zag hoe haar man de zieke jongen met zijn armen krachtig tegen het matras drukte. Ze schrok zich rot toen ze de jongen wild heen en weer zag kijken met een vreemde blik in zijn ogen. Alsof hij er wel was. Maar niet helemaal.

'Koortsaanval. Ik vond hem zo in de deuropening van de badkamer. Maar geen zorgen. Ik heb het onder controle, schat. Hij moet gewoon even bij zinnen komen.'

'Mooi niet, Peter. Zo doe je dat niet. Je maakt hem alleen maar meer van slag. Laat hem los. En geef de lieverd wat ruimte.' Peter fronste maar reageerde meteen op zijn vrouw's request. Hij liet de rillerige jongen aarzelend los en Neal ging meteen weer rechtop zitten.

'Goed, mevrouw Burke. U bent er. Eindelijk.' De zieke jongen liet zijn schouders hangen en zuchtte opgelucht door haar aanwezigheid. Elisabeth wilde glimlachen en hem iets zeggen. Maar ze werd abrupt onderbroken.

'Mevrouw Burke. W-we moeten praten over uw slecht geïnstalleerde beveiligingscensor. Ze zijn binnen en het alarm gaat maar niet af. Peter, hier, hoorde niets.' Neal's vreemde blik ging van El naar Peter en weer terug naar El. Toen viel de jongen ineens stil en knipperde afwezig met zijn ogen.

'Ik haal de thermometer, schat,' mompelde Elisabeth en snelde naar het medicijnenkastje in de badkamer. Peter stak bezorgd een hand naar de jongen uit voordat hij voorover dreigde te gaan vallen. Hij begon al gevaarlijk te knikkenbollen. 'Sorry…Sss…sorry…' ijlde Neal zacht en knipperde langzaam met zijn ogen.

Peter was opgelucht dat de jongen kalmer werd en gaf hem een zachte schouderklop.

'Geeft niets, Caffrey. Het hoort er allemaal bij.'

XXX

AN: Chapter 2 is er soon! Geduld is een schone zaak.

X

Josi


	2. Chapter 2

Peter zat naast Neal op bed toen Elisabeth binnen kwam gelopen. Hij had de jongen tegen zich aan gelegd en een beschermende arm om hem heengeslagen. Neal's linkerwang ruste op Peter's borst en hij was aardig op weg om in een diepe slaap te zakken.

Toen Elisabeth binnen kwam was ze geraakt door deze vertederende vertoning. Peter haalde zijn schouders op en gebaarde naar de slaperige jongen dat hij iets _moest_ verzinnen om hem te kalmeren. En El glimlachte naar haar man toen dit bleek te werken.

Neal schuifelde met zijn wang als poging om zich dieper in de troostende warme huid van Peter te nestelen. Automatisch verdraaide de jongen zich zijwaarts en sloeg zijn rechterarm om Peter heen; als poging om ervoor te zorgen dat hij niet weg ging.

Peter voelde zijn koortsige warmte nog altijd stijgen en dalen. En het maakte hem dood nerveus. Elisabeth had de thermometer zacht in Neal zijn oor geplaatst en wachtte tot het apparaatje piepte. Neal verroerde geen vin en verkeerde inmiddels in een diepe slaap. Toen de cijfers de 40 en de 41 bleven schommelen trok ze een verontrustende grimas. Toen piepte de thermometer eindelijk en Elisabeth keek op het kleine schermpje.

'Hm… 39.9. Dat is niet goed lieverd,' bekommerde Elisabeth. Ze streek door de donkere haren van de slapende jongen. Peter zuchtte bezorgd. Onbewust drukte hij de jongen dichter tegen hem aan. Er viel een stilte. Beide burkes luisterde een poos naar de diepe ademhaling van de zieke jongen.

Elisabeth zuchtte bezorgd en beet op haar onderlip terwijl ze aandachtig naar het schermpje bleef staren.

'Wat denk je wat we moeten doen?' vroeg Peter zacht om de jongen niet wakker te maken.

'We zullen hem moeten koelen. Toen ik ziek was deed mijn moeder dat met een natte handdoek. Louw water. Geen ijskoud water. Anders is het temperatuurverschil te hoog. En kan hij in shock raken.' Peter knikte en wilde zich vrij maken uit de grip van de zieke slapende jongen. Maar toen hij in beweging kwam begon Neal gefrustreerd te jammeren en klemde zijn arm nog strakker om zijn warme comfortabele kussen heen.

'Ow, kom op, jongen,' zuchtte Peter verrast.

'Schat, laat maar. Blijf maar bij hem. Ik haal de spullen wel.' Ze deelden een blik die alleen gedeeld kon worden met elkaar. Er was plotseling een milde en liefdevolle energie in deze kamer. En voor even leek de tijd stil te staan. Ineens waren er geen zorgen meer. Geen paniek. Alleen maar warmte en liefde voor elkaar.

Totdat Neal begon te praten in zijn slaap.

Het bracht hem en Elisabeth weer terug in de realiteit.

'_Niet gaan, Peter. Je bent mijn beste vriend. Ik… ik vertrouw je. Jij… mijn… held.'_

Overdonderd door de eerlijke woorden keek Peter naar het bleke gezicht van slapende jongen. El giechelde even en legde een hand op haar man zijn schouder.

'Het lijkt erop dat jij je handen vol hebt aan die boef, agent Burke.' Ze was waarschijnlijk de enige die haar man ooit zag blozen. Hij keek haar een tel glimlachend aan en tegelijkertijd aaide hij de jongen op zijn warm hoofd.

'Bedankt, El. Je bent de beste.'

'Geen probleem, schat. Houd hem maar lekker rustig.'

XXX

Midden in de nacht schrok Neal weer wakker van een vreemd laag snurkend geluid. Voor een moment dacht hij dat hij weer terug was in de gevangenis. Zijn buurman hield hem elke nacht wakker voor uren. Totdat hij zichzelf had overtuigd dat het geen buurman was maar de woeste zee. Die zijn golven tegen zijn woonboot sloeg. Ergens op een eiland ver van zijn cel en de rest. Toen Neal iets dieper nadacht wist hij dat hij niet terug in de gevangenis was. Maar in bed. Met iemand anders. Met dat idee begon zijn hoofd te gonzen. Met zijn hand voelde hij blindelings naast zich en werd misselijk bij het voelen van een mannelijke torso. Overhaast en verschrokken krabbelde Neal omhoog van zijn snurkende ondergrond en zag toen pas met wie hij het bed had gedeeld.

'Peter?' Verbaasd probeerde Neal zich te herinneren wat er gebeurd was gisteravond. Hij kon zich namelijk niet veel meer herinneren alleen dan dat hij naar het toilet moest en bijna van zijn stokje ging op de trap naar boven. _O god! Misschien was hij daar wel ter plekke buiten bewustzijn geraakt en hadden ze hem hier in bed gelegd._ Maar dat verklaarde nog niet waarom hij met zijn gezicht op Peter's borstkas lag.

Neal hees zich nu verder van het bed en liep enkele stappen bij Peter vandaan. Bijna struikelde hij over iets zachts en hij keek naar zijn blote voeten. Er lag een handdoek. Met een laatste vertwijfelde stap achteruit trapte hij een in schaal met koud water en schoot verschrokken omhoog. Door die handeling knalde hij met zijn rug tegen de muur op en snakte even naar adem. Een vreemd draaierig gevoel in zijn hoofd hielt hem voor enkele seconde stil en suffig. Meteen hield Peter op met snurken en verschoof zich op het matras.

'P-Peter?' vroeg Neal. Maar de man werd nog niet wakker. Plotseling werd Neal belaagd door een koude rilling die zijn hele lichaam liet beven van de kou. Hersenloos en automatisch deed hij een poging om zijn armen warm te wrijven en merkte algauw dat hij geen nachtkleding meer aan had. Het enige dat hij droeg was zijn boxer. Zelfs zijn enkelband was weg. Wild keek de jongen om zich heen en zag zijn nachtkleding netjes opgevouwen en wel op het houten kastje liggen, naast de deur. Meteen relaxte Neal zich. Dat betekende dat zijn kleding zorgvuldig is uitgetrokken. En hij het zelf niet had gedaan tijdens een koortsaanval of dergelijke. Niet dat hij ooit zo vreemd, dronken of ziek was geweest om zijn kleding voor een FBI agent uit te strippen, of erger: voor de vrouw van de FBI agent. Maar oké. Je moet als _Conman_ alle mogelijkheden bekijken voor je oordeelt. En zoals het er naar uit zag was Neal vast belaagd door de hoge koorts en hadden Peter en Elisabeth voor hem gezorgd. En was Peter die nacht bij hem gebleven om hem in de gaten te houden. Dat leek de beste verklaring tot nu toe.

_Bovendien had hij zelf nooit zomaar een schaal met water en een handdoek op het prachtige vloerkleed laten staan. Dat was gewoon slordig. _

Zijn schouders ontspande en hij slaakte en zucht.

'Neal? Hey, kijk eens aan. Je bent er weer. Alles weer in orde?' vroeg de man die tot leven kwam en zichzelf herrees van het matras. Neal voelde zich plotseling ongemakkelijk en liep naar de kast waar zijn pyjamabroek lag opgevouwen. Terwijl hij dat deed bleef hij Peter aankijken en zuchtte toen een nachtlampje aanschoot.

'Rustig maar, Caffrey. El en ik hadden je uit moeten kleden in verband met je hoge koorts. Relax. We hebben je boxer aangehouden.' Peter gebruikte zijn hand om een roterend gebaar te maken. Neal voelde zijn wangen rood kleuren bij het idee dat zijn vrouw hem zo had gezien.

'het was vast geen prettig gezicht om me zo mee te maken. Je was vast erg bezorgd.' Peter voelde met zijn hand op de plek waar Caffrey praktisch de hele nacht met zijn hoofd had gelegen. Met een luchtige grimas trok hij zijn schouders op.

'Wat kan ik zeggen, Neal. Je was ziek. Je ijlde, je was bang en je had iemand nodig die je gerust kon stellen,' antwoorde de agent en klonk ernstiger dan hij wilde. Neal kon dit bijna niet geloven. Hij moest behoorlijk van de kaart zijn geweest om Peter zo ver te krijgen om hem bij hem in bed te laten kruipen. Hij trok zijn wit shirt aan en streek door zijn warrige haren. Hij schaamde zich een beetje voor zijn acties die nacht, al kon hij het zich niet meer herinneren. Hij wilde het op de een of andere manier goedmaken. Al wist hij niet goed _hoe_.

'Ik voel me nou oké. Dus als je terug naar je eigen bed wil.' Neal glimlachte breed naar hem. En Peter keek hem enkele seconden onderzoekend aan.

Toen liep de agent met een diepe zucht naar de jongen en legde eerst een handpalm op het voorhoofd van Neal. Waarschijnlijk moest hij overtuigd worden op een andere manier.

'Hm. Geen koorts. Dat is mooi. Hoe is je maag?' Neal knikte.

'Goed, denk ik.'

'Denk je?'

Neal haalde zijn schouders op en wreef onbewust over de pijnlijke plek. Hij voelde zich goed. Prima zelfs. Voor nu in ieder geval. Maar het zwak in de knieën gevoel was nog niet weg en dat was zichtbaar. En hij moest er vast uitgeput uitzien van de afgelopen uren die hij in pijn had doorgebracht.

'Ja. Maag is goed. Geen pijn. Gewoon een beetje moe,' antwoorde Neal bedachtzaam. Hij was eerlijk. En dat was gewaardeerd door de agent.

Peter glimlachte bij het goede nieuws. Met een schouderklop en een knik liet hij de jongen los.

'Dat is mooi om te horen. Dat betekent dat de antibiotica aanslaat. Probeer nog wat te slapen, Neal. Je hebt het nodig. Water staat klaar op het nachtkastje en de extra dekens liggen in de kast.' Peter raapte de witte handdoek op en tilde de schaal met water mee de kamer uit. Neal voelde iets in hem opborrelen. Hij moest hem bedanken voor wat hij had gedaan vannacht. Hem helpen rustig te houden door bij hem in bed te kruipen? Dat was nogal veel gevraagd voor een man als Peter. Mozzie zou zoiets zelfs nooit gedaan hebben.

'Wacht. Peter. Ik eh… Bedankt. Voor… je weet wel… alles,' mompelde Neal zacht. Peter bleef hiervoor nog even in de deuropening staan en grijnsde.

'Waar zijn helden anders voor.' Hij gaf de jongen een knipoog en liep de kamer uit. Dat zorgde ervoor dat Neal even fronste. Met een hand greep hij naar zijn hoofd in schaamte.

'Oh god. Wat heb ik allemaal tegen je gezegd toen ik zo ziek was?' vroeg hij de man die blijkbaar genoot van dit moment. Het enige wat Peter daarop had te zeggen was:

'Slaap lekker, Neal.'

'Ja. Slaap lekker,' mompelde Neal zacht en beschaamd.

XXX

Het was half elf in de morgen toen er zacht op de deur geklopt werd. Neal knipperde zijn ogen open en kon niet geloven dat het al ochtend was. Hij was doodop.

'Neal? Ben je wakker? Het is tijd voor je medicijnen, lieverd,' klonk de warme stem van Elisabeth. Meteen schoot Neal rechtop in het bed en streek zijn wilde haren plat.

'Ja. Ik ben op, mevrouw Burke. Kom binnen. Het is uw eigen huis.' Met een giechel ging de deur langzaam open en een Elisabeth stond glimlachend in de deuropening. In haar hand droeg ze de medicijnen en een glas water.

'Ik hoorde van Peter dat je je al een stuk beter voelde. Dat is goed nieuws. Geen maagpijn meer?' Neal streek nu zijn witte shirt glad om zich netter voor te doen.

'Wat kan ik zeggen. Ik genees snel.' Met een glimlach nam hij de twee pillen aan en stopte ze in zijn mond. Toen dronk hij het glas water in een paar grote slokken leeg. Meteen veranderde zijn blik en El zag dat.

'je heb nogal dorst, zie ik. Wil je meer?' Neal staarde even voor zich uit en knikte afwezig zijn hoofd. 'Waar is Peter?' vroeg hij toen. Elisabeth keek hem vragend aan.

'Hij is de hond aan het uitlaten, hoezo, lieverd?' Neal haalde zijn schouders op. Hij wist niet waarom hij dat vraagde. Maar iets zat hem plotseling niet lekker. 'Is het al zondag?' vroeg hij weer en El begon zich zorgen te maken over de diepe frons die op Neal's voorhoofd stond.

'Ja, lieverd. Hoezo? Is er iets?'

'Nee. Maar, het is zondag. En ik ben hier. Ik ben jullie tot last. Zondag is de enigste dag dat jullie samen zijn. En ik zit in de weg. Het gaat nu prima met me, dus,' zei Neal in zijn eerlijkste tong, waarmee hij al jaren niet mee had gesproken. En het viel op. Want El was erdoor geraakt. Toen verscheen er een glimlach op El's gezicht en wist nu precies wat er in de jongen omging. Hij wilde naar huis zodat zij en Peter van hem af waren. Het was rot voor de jongen om zich als een last te voelen voor hen, terwijl zij en Peter het helemaal niet erg vonden dat hij er was. Met een zucht ging ze naast de jongen op bed zitten en legde een hand op zijn knie.

'Lieverd. Het is oké. Peter en ik vinden het niet erg dat je er bent. Bovendien laat ik je dit huis niet verlaten voordat je weer wat kleur op je wangen hebt, Neal. Je bent zo wit als een deken.' Ze kneep even in zijn been om haar punt duidelijk te maken. En Neal keek haar aan met een zijdelinkse blik.

'Maak jezelf niet wijs dat je een last voor ons bent, Neal. Jij bent tenslotte ook Peter's beste vriend.'

Neal keek mevrouw Burke aan en kon zich plots lichtjes herinneren dat hij die woorden had laten glippen toen hij hoge koorts had gekregen, die avond. En hij glimlachte terug.

'Oké. Ik geef me over. Maar alsjeblieft, mevrouw Burke. Mag ik dan op zijn minst even naar mijn eigen appartement om wat fatsoenlijkere kleding op te gaan halen? Ik voel me hierin nogal ongemakkelijk.' Hij plukte wat aan zijn witte shirt en zuchtte diep.

'Weet je wat? Knap jezelf een beetje op in de badkamer en kom dan maar eens naar beneden. Dan vragen we het aan Peter of hij je even kan brengen, goed?' Neal glimlachte tevreden.

'Klinkt als een goed plan,' beaamde hij. Hij wilde van het matras afkomen toen Elisabeth zich nog een keer omdraaide voordat ze de kamer uitliep. 'Nog een ding, lieverd.' Ze viel even stil bij het zien van een wankelende jongen. Maar de _conman _wist dat handig te verbergen door iets vast te grijpen en haar vriendelijk aan te kijken, alsof het niet gebeurd was. Ze liet het gaan en hervatte haar zin.

'Ik wil dat je me eerst laat zien dat je fit genoeg bent voor een uitstapje. Dus je gaat eerst ontbijten, begrepen?' Bij het woord _ontbijten_ trok Neal afkeurend zijn mondhoek op, en hij was te laat om die grimas te verbergen. Ze grimaste daarop terug.

'Ja, dat dacht ik al. Neem eerst maar een warme douche en dan spreken we er later wel over.'

En Neal keek toe hoe mevrouw Burke met een wasmand haar slaapkamer inliep.

'Ja, mevrouw Burke,' mompelde hij zacht en was overdonderd door wat hij zojuist had gemompeld. Zij was goed.

XXX

Schoon en wel liep Neal de trap af met een veel te langzaam tempo. Hij was bekaf van het uitkleden, douchen en weer aankleden. Zijn maagpijn was weer terug tegen de tijd dat Neal zo ver was dat hij zijn sokken weer aan had getrokken. En hij was nu niet alleen misselijk maar hij vreesde dat zijn maagwand infectie iets lager was gaan zitten. Zijn onderbuik borrelde onrustig. Hij kon alleen maar hopen dat hij niet meteen weer naar het toilet moest als hij eindelijk beneden was.

Toen hij eindelijk de laatste traptrede had bereikt hijgde en pufte hij uit vermoeidheid en zocht met zijn ogen naar de dichtstbijzijnde stoel. Helaas was het de bank die helemaal aan de andere kant van de kamer stond. Hij schrok zich rot toen El ineens vanuit het niets opdook en hem een steuntje in de rug gaf.

'Kom maar, Neal. Het spijt me dat ik dit moest doen. Je weet wel, je op je plaats zetten en zo. Maar, lieverd. Ik wil niet dat je in jou conditie het huis uit gaat. In de auto te stappen en rond te gaan rijden terwijl de dokter heeft gezegd dat je een hele week plat in bed moest blijven liggen? Stel dat het erger word en je toch nog geopereerd moet worden omdat ik je niet tegen heb gehouden? Ik zou het mezelf nooit vergeven. Dat snap je toch wel?' Neal keek mevrouw Burke overrompeld aan en gaf zich over aan haar goede zorgen.

'Kom maar gauw. Ik help je naar de bank.'

Neal knikte maar was te moe en buiten adem om daarop te kunnen reageren. Of haar te beargumenteren. Ook al was dat laatste geen goed idee bij deze vrouw. Als hij alle verhalen van Peter moest geloven, althans.

Toen Neal zichzelf op de bank settelde ging de deur open. Satchmo en Peter kwamen binnengelopen. Peter was kletsnat van het zweet en hij rekte zijn rug voor hij verder zijn huis in liep.

'Dat was een lange loop, schat. Hadden jullie jongens een fijne training?' vroeg Elisabeth en liep naar haar man om hem te begroetten met een kus. Peter hijgde nog steeds van zijn training en legde de lijn van de hond op de keukentafel.

'Goed. Prima,' antwoorde Peter terug met een grijns. 'Het zonnetje schijnt, iedereen was gelukkig en blij. En in het park was het nog nooit zo rustig geweest.'

Neal kuchte even toen hij voorover boog op de bank en wreef vermoeid en afwezig over zijn voorhoofd. Peter keek over zijn schouder naar de woonkamer in en zag Neal weer ziekjes zitten. Toen wende hij zich weer ernstig tot zijn vrouw.

'Hoe is het met hem?' vroeg Peter zacht.

'Ja, ietsje beter maar… ik denk niet dat we hem nog langer in bed houden. Hij begint al te mokken. Zijn praatjes komen in ieder geval weer terug. Ik geloof dat je wat nettere kleren voor hem moet gaan halen.' Elisabeth grijnsde en Peter rolde met zijn ogen.

'Die jongen is ongelofelijk,' zuchtte Peter met een gespeelde ergernis. Toen Peter de woonkamer inliep sloeg El even tegen zijn kont en zei dat hij zich wel eens mocht gaan wassen.

Peter liep langs de bank en Neal had hem niet eens in de gaten. Pas toen de agent de trap opliep schrok Neal op en keek hem verbaasd aan. Peter fronste bezorgd.

'Hey, Neal. Alles oké?'

'Hey… Peter. I-ik had je niet binnen horen komen. M-mag ik straks met je mee?' vroeg de jongen met een vreemde blik in zijn ogen. Argwanend bleef Peter halverwege de trap staan en tuurde naar beneden.

'Waar wil je heen dan?' Hij zag het al aan die blik. Hij had de blik helaas al te veel gezien gisteravond. De jongen had weer koorts. Neal keek naar hem op vanaf zijn plek op de bank. Zijn ogen waren groot en zijn onderlip trilde terwijl hij zichtbaar moeite had om te herinneren waar hij ook weer mee naar toe wilde.

'I-ik weet het niet meer,' stamelde Neal zacht en gebroken. Met een zucht schudde Peter zijn hoofd en ging weer terug naar beneden. Zijn vrouw kwam ook uit de keuken gelopen en had het kleine gesprekje aangehoord.

'Oh, schat. Neem een douche. Ik blijf wel bij Neal.' En Peter keek naar zijn zweterig grijs shirt. Hij was bijna vergeten dan zijn vrouw er een hekel aan had als hij zo op de bank ging zitten. Lichtelijk jaloers keek hij toe hoe Elisabeth het glimmende voorhoofd van de jongen betaste en er bezorgd een kus op drukte.

'Je bent weer warm, Neal. Wil je gaan slapen?' Neal schudde zijn hoofd en leunde in de armen van Elisabeth terwijl hij probeerde te vertellen wat hij wel wilde. Uiteindelijk gaf Caffrey het op en schudde opnieuw zijn hoofd in ergernis.

'Ik ben straks terug met een deken en de thermometer,' opperde Peter eentonig.

Met hangende schouders liep hij de trap weer op richting de badkamer en sloot de deur achter zich.

XXX

'Mevrouw Burke?' vroeg Neal plotseling gespannen. Hij schuifelde ongemakkelijk op de bank terwijl zijn gezicht lichtgroen kleurde. Zijn mond perste zich tot een kleine dunne lijn en zijn ogen werden groter van angst. Toen begon hij moeizaam te slikken.

'Moet je overgeven?' vroeg Elisabeth in lichtelijke paniek. Zij was niet in staat om de jongen op zijn benen te houden en mee te sleuren tot aan de gootsteen, net als haar man eerst had gedaan. Neal leek haar gedachte te lezen en schudde zijn hoofd. Haastig gebaarde hij gretig naar de emmer die nog altijd langs de bank stond.

'Oh, natuurlijk. De emmer. Sorry lieverd,' zei ze gespannen en plaatste vluchtig de emmer onder Neal's groenige gezicht. Neal kneep zijn ogen dicht en hijgde benauwd. Tot hij jammerend de emmer met beide handen vastgreep. Hij schoof zich een kwartslag bij Elisabeth vandaan en kokhalsde luidruchtig. Zijn schouders beefde toen hij klaar was met braken en Elisabeth streelde sussende cirkels over zijn rug.

'Het is oké, lieverd.'

Neal leek zichzelf weer langzaam onder controle te krijgen en ging slap achterover in de bank zitten. Zijn handen klemde nog om de emmer maar hij maakte geen aanstalten meer om opnieuw te gaan braken. Elisabeth trok afkeurend haar neus op van deze rijpe geur en trok de emmer uit Neal's stevige grip. Ze won, natuurlijk. En toen ze de emmer uit de woonkamer had gezet kwam ze terug om net op tijd de jongen te zien kreunen van ongemak. Hij kantelde voorover van de bank en had zijn armen om zijn middel geklemd. Hij had duidelijk zijn oude pijn weer terug en El voelde zich zo rot voor de jongen. Ze hoopte dat het snel weer over ging en dat Peter snel terug was met de thermometer en_ hulp_. Want de vorige keer had hij hem ook al zo goed geholpen.

'Je maag?' vroeg ze, toen ze naast hem ging zitten en hem rechtop wilde krijgen. Neal knikte zijn hoofd. Knipperde toen bedenkelijk met zijn ogen en schudde uiteindelijk terneergeslagen zijn bezweten hoofd.

'L-lager…' bracht Neal verknepen uit. Elisabeth opende haar mond.

'Je darmen?' Neal knikte. De verkrampte pijn zorgde ervoor dat hij dit niet langer meer verscholen kon houden voor mevrouw Burke.

Hij moest gaan.

'Mevrouw Burke. Kun.. J-je me n-naar bo-,' zijn stem ebde weg en klapte weer dubbel. En Elisabeth knikte bezorgd.

'Natuurlijk. Kom maar hier.' Ze trok hem van de bank en hield hem op zijn benen. Neal viel bijna om toen hij te ver voorover kantelde van zijn kramp. Met kleine schuifelende pasjes haalde hij het tot de trap en liet zich plotseling tegen de trapleuning hangen. Zijn gezicht was lijkbleek en Elisabeth voelde hem onder haar arm beven.

'Kom op, lieverd. We zijn er bijna. Ik help je wel.' Ze waren nu bijna boven en Elisabeth voelde de paniek in haar opkomen toen ze het water in de badkamer hoorde lopen.

Peter stond nog onder de douche.

'M-mevrouw B-Burke…' jammerde Neal zwak en nerveus. Hij moest echt heel nodig.

'Peter! Doe de deur open. Neal is niet goed.' Ze vloekte in zichzelf dat ze hem op de eerste plaats naar de douche had gestuurd terwijl ze zichzelf alleen met de zieke jongen opzadelde. Ze wist zeker dat Neal het prettiger had gevonden als Peter degene was die hem naar boven bracht. Neal was een nette jongen en schaamde zich vast dood onder de arm van haar. Op weg naar het toilet.

'Peter,' jammerde Neal en klopte beleefd op de deur. Ondanks zijn problemen.

'Wat nou weer,' hoorden ze Peter zacht mopperen.

Het douchewater ging uit en ze hoorde de man een handdoek van het rek aftrekken. Toen ging de deur open. Stoom en zoete shampoogeuren kwamen hen tegenmoed. Hij keek recht in de ogen van de kreunende jongen die voor hem in de deuropening stond. En zonder pardon trok hij de man uit de badkamer en glipte naar binnen. De deur ging op slot.

'Hey!' riep Peter verbaasd uit. Hij keek zijn vrouw vragend aan en toen El hem een ernstige blik gaf liet hij zijn schouders hangen. Het gebeurde zo snel dat Peter enkele seconde perplext tegenover zijn vrouw stond te druppelen van zijn abrupte douchemoment.

Elisabeth trok haar man weg bij de badkamerdeur en nam hem mee naar hun slaapkamer. De arme jongen verdiende tenslotte een beetje privacy.

'Arme Neal,' fluisterde Peter zacht. Elisabeth schudde haar hoofd en streek door haar lange haren.

'Ik kan me niet voorstellen hoe vernederend dit is voor hem. Zo kwetsbaar en hulpeloos. We moeten hem boven houden. De gastenkamer is het dichtste bij de badkamer.' Peter was het met zijn vrouw eens en keek twee tellen later om zich heen.

'Wat ga je doen?' vroeg Elisabeth.

'Denk je dat ik zo over straat ga, schat? Ik ga naar de apotheek en haal wat tegen… je weet wel. Op de terugweg koop ik een rol beschuit en bananen. Dat doet de truc toch meestal?' Elisabeth lachte even om haar man. Hij was ook zo gedreven af en toe.

'Nu snap ik waarom Neal zo op je is gesteld. Je bent werkelijk een superheld.' Peter hield zijn handdoek vast die nog altijd om zijn middel was geknoopt en grijnsde terug.

'Dat krijg je nu eenmaal als je hem jaren heb gevolgd. Hij was praktisch nog een kind toen ik hem achter de tralies kreeg. Ik weet het niet waarom. Maar soms voelt het alsof Neal een…' Peter slikte het woord in toen Elisabeth haar wenkbrauwen glunderend optrok.

'Schat. Ik weet het. Ik weet het al langer dan jij. Waarom denk je anders dat ik hem hier wilde hebben toen ik hoorde dat hij ziek was? Hij is als een _zoon_ voor je. En voor mij ook. Toen je bezig was met hem op te sporen heb ik je vaak aangehoord. Ik was er bij toen je een inwendige tweestrijd voerde over het oppakken van Neal. En nu je hem met alle man en macht uit de tralies probeert te houden is het voor mij al lang duidelijk. Je geeft om hem. Zoals een vader dat doet van zijn zoon.' Even staarde ze elkaar diep in de ogen. Peter's handen liet de rand van zijn omgewikkelde badhanddoek los om zijn vrouw te kussen. Even leek alles om hen heen te vervagen. Alles was even perfect.

Tot Neal dit perfecte moment onderbrak met een schreeuw om hulp.

XXX

AN: Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. Ik werk snel aan het volgende hoofdstuk.

And for the English readers: I'm looking forewerd to get this story translated. But this will be a difficult one for me. If there is someone who is willing to do this for me? Please! Be my geast. Because, as you can see. My english withing is really bad!

X

Josi

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

Neal knipperde met zijn ogen toen hij zich vreemd voelde. Het zacht kletterende water bracht hem terug in de realiteit. En hij staarde op zijn eigen handen neer. Hij wist niet hoe lang hij hier aan de wastafel had gestaan. Maar aan zijn handen te zien waren ze al lang schoon. In de war van zijn black-out draaide hij de kraan weer dicht en zag dat zijn vingers trilde.

Schouderophalend besloot hij dit te laten gaan en zocht naar een handdoek om zich af te drogen. Terwijl hij om zich heen tuurde begon de wereld voor zijn ogen te draaien. Neal moest zich zelfs even vastgrijpen aan de rand van de wastafel om niet om te kunnen vallen. Met gesloten ogen haalde Neal een paar keer diep adem en probeerde zichzelf weer op orde te krijgen. Hij liet uiteindelijk de wastafel weer los en hervond zijn evenwicht. Vreemde gedachtes tolde rond in zijn hoofd. Het leek wel of hij bij elke in en uitademing een stukje van zichzelf vergat. Met zijn hand reikte hij uit naar de spiegel en veegde de condens weg. Twee grote rode ogen werden zichtbaar. Neal schrok van zijn spiegelbeeld en betaste zijn lijkbleke gezicht.

'Wat gebeurt er me je, Neal,' mijmerde hij hardop tegen zichzelf. Op zijn gezicht stond een bezorgde frons. Denken ging moeizaam. Het deed zeer in zijn bonzend hoofd. En dat was vast van de koorts die hij op voelde komen.

'Oh geweldig,' mompelde hij versjacherd. Met een afkeurende blik draaide hij zich weg van zijn spiegelbeeld en keek onderzoekend om zich heen. Het maakte hem bang dat hij zich maar moeilijk kon herinneren _waar_ hij was en _waarom_ hij er was. Even keek hij op zijn handen neer. Hij waste zijn handen in Peter's badkamer. Dat was alles wat hij zich kon herinneren. Een rilling liep over zijn rug. Zuchtend wreef hij het zweet van zijn voorhoofd en besloot zijn weg weer terug uit de badkamer te vinden, voor hij hier flauwviel op de grond, met de deur op slot. Hij had koorts. Daarom was hij zo in de war. Hij begreep dat nu. Neal liep naar de deur en haalde de knip over. Maar voor hij de deur opende trok een tikkend geluid zijn aandacht. Zuchtend draaide hij zich om naar de wastafel en luisterde aandachtig.

'_Tik. Tik. Tik. Tik.' _Het patroon herhaalde zich. Soms was de ene tik harder dan de andere. Maar het patroon bleef gelijk. Fronsend liep Neal terug naar de wastafel en keek waar het vandaan kwam. Toen zijn grote schrik merkte hij dat er een waas over zijn ogen verscheen. Hevig knipperend keek hij voor zich uit. Toen schrok hij zich een ongeluk!

Het was vast een bom. Ja, het kon niet anders. Een tikkende bom! Hij zag hem nu ook! De bom lag op de wastafel, verstopt onder een berg kleding waar Neal zojuist vlakbij had gestaan om zijn handen te wassen! Een bom! Neal liep huiverend naar achteren. Weg van de wastafel.

Hij drukte zijn rug zo plat mogelijk tegen de muur. Hij wilde hier weg. Neal begreep het niet. _Waarom had Peter in Godsnaam zoiets in de badkamer liggen? Was Peter Burke een target geworden van een of andere duistere groepering?_ Het kon zijn! Peter Burke had al vele mensen achter de tralies gekregen waar sommige mensen vast niet blij mee waren. 'Oh, Peter. Wat heb je gedaan…'

Zijn hoofd begon te tollen van paniek. Wat nou als hij nu afging? Hij, Peter en Elisabeth waren hier in huis. En Satchmo! 'Nee. Nee. Niet zo,' hijgde Neal duizelig en in de war. Iets klopte er niet met het plaatje. Het leek niet echt. Er was geen bom. Er was geen bom. Nee. 'Oh nee. Oh nee. Nee nee nee. Niet doen,' jammerde Neal helemaal overstuur.

Neal werd niet goed. Zijn knieën begonnen te knikken. Flashbacks van Kate's verschrikkelijke dood spookte door zijn hoofd. Het was nog zo kort geleden. Alles was nog zo vers. 'Alsjeblieft. Zeg me dat ik droom, Kate. I-ik wil niet…' Neal viel stil. Zijn ogen werden groter en groter.

Had deze bom met de moord op Kate te maken?

'Vergeet het, Neal. Zorg ervoor dat hij niet afgaat.' Hij keek om zich heen. Als hij hem voorzichtig oppakte en uit het huis bracht dan… dan…

En dat was het. Hij was verloren in zijn eigen mijmeringen. Een vreemde leegte slokte hem op en hij wist het gewoon niet meer.

Hijgend greep Neal naar zijn tollende hoofd. Het zweet brak hem uit. Even knipperde Neal met zijn ogen als poging om de waas weer uit zijn ogen te kunnen krijgen. Terwijl zijn hartslag pijnlijk begon te worden in zijn schedel bleef Neal vechten om rechtop te blijven staan.

Zijn handen begonnen te trillen en een vreemd zwaar gevoel doemde op in zijn maag. Hij had het heet.

'Oh. D-de bom,' zei de jongen afwezig en slap op zijn benen. Hij leunde nog altijd tegen de klamme tegelmuur van de badkamer. 'Focus… focus…' stamelde Neal zacht. Hoofdschuddend kreeg hij een beetje meer helderheid terug.

Neal verschoof zichzelf een paar centimeter dichter naar de deur toe en tuurde omhoog. De deur was de enige uitgang. De ruimte was verder gesloten. Er was wel een luchtfilter. Maar daar kon je amper een kat doorpersen. Hij moest naar de deur. Weg van het extreme gevaar.

'Loop, loop,' moedigde hij zichzelf aan. Hij was zo nerveus dat zelfs zijn zachte stem begon te rillen. Zijn hart ging nog harder kloppen toen hij ook de klok harder hoorde tikken. 'W-wat ben ik aan het doen?' Een pijnscheut klapte hem dubbel voorover. Door angst had Neal plots de drang om iets vast te pakken. Hij greep het douchegordijn. En toen zijn benen het dan echt begaven gleed hij languit over de gladde tegelvloer. Een schreeuw ontsnapte aan zijn trillende lippen. Zijn handen trokken het hele douchgordijn met rek en al mee naar beneden. De buis knalde tegen zijn schouder en nek en hij begroef zich onder het natte zeil. Meteen begon hij te zichzelf vrij te worstelen. Het gevangen gevoel maakte hem doodsbang. Bovendien had hij zich goed bezeerd met de val. Zijn schouder vonkte withete prikkels. Zijn hoofd was leeg. Zijn elleboog tintelde hevig en Neal probeerde hem automatisch te ontzien in zijn gevecht om vrijheid. Hij had het inmiddels zo warm gekregen dat hij hijgde en pufte van ongemak. Intussen bleef hij het getik volgen. Het ging niet weg. Maar er was iets veranderd. Het getik werd gedruppel. Het was het water dat uit de kraan druppelde en in de zinken wastafel. Er was geen bom! Hij luisterde naar de druppels en knipperde met zijn ogen. Hij werd gek! Hij was zo bang! Hij had iemand nodig om hem te helpen. En hij kon alleen maar denken aan die ene naam.

'Peter!'

Zijn lichaam begon te beven. Neal probeerde zich te bewegen. Maar het ging niet. Uitgeput van zijn hevige angst verkeerde hij in een soort van verlamming. Hij wist het ook niet meer. Maar hij liet zich slap worden, nog altijd verstrengeld in het douchegordijn, op de gladde grond.

'Peter… alsjeblieft,' jammerde hij zacht. Tranen begonnen over zijn wangen te rollen en hij staarde naar de witte golven die steeds donkerder werden. Zelfs het gedruppel van de kraan klonk verder en verder weg.

'P-Peter…'

XXX

'Wat was dat?' vroeg Elisabeth verschrokken bij het horen van een schreeuw. Peter perste bezorgd zijn lippen op elkaar en tuurde strak richting de badkamer.

'Het is Neal.' Verder waren er geen woorden nodig. Peter en zijn vrouw snelde zich naar de badkamerdeur. Het was een geluk dat de deur niet op slot was en Peter stormde naar binnen.

'W-wat krijgen we nou? stamelde de agent bij het zien van een rillend hoopje, gemaakt van hun nieuwe douchegordijn. Elisabeth die over haar man zijn schouder mee tuurde sloeg verschrokken een hand voor haar mond.

'Ow, Lieverd. Ben je oké?'

'Neal?' vroeg Peter bezorgd. Met een hand schudde hij het hoopje heen en weer. Er klonk een jammerend geluid en er flopte een hand op de tegelvloer. De rest van het lichaam was nog verborgen en Peter besloot om de jongen vlug te bevrijden. Maar voor hij dat deed pakte hij even de hand vast. Meteen voelde Peter dat hij warm en klam was van het zweet.

'Ik ben bij je, knul. Rustig maar.'

'Ow jeetje. Ik hoop niet dat hij het hele rek op zich heeft gekregen. Die stang was behoorlijk zwaar.' Elisabeth hurkte bij haar man en hielp hem mee om de jongen van de grond te krijgen. Met een paar kleine handelingen was Neal bevrijd van het gordijn. Het bracht hun in een akelige stilte toen ze zijn gezicht zagen. Hij zag er zo slecht uit. Peter schudde zijn hoofd en brak de stilte door diep te zuchten.

'Hij is bewusteloos, El.'

Neal's levenloze lichaam werd zodanig gedraaid dat de jongen met zijn achterhoofd op Elisabeth's schoot ruste.

'Hij is gloeiendheet, Peter.' Peter schudde zijn hoofd in shock. Met twee vingers drukte hij in Neal's hals om de hartslag te kunnen checken. Hij gaf op toen hij wist dat hij veel te snel ging.

'Hij raakt nog in shock als we hem nu niet koelen, El. Kom. Help me hem daar tegen de muur te krijgen. We gebruiken de douche.' En Peter trok de bewusteloze Neal zorgvuldig van Elisabeth schoot. Elisabeth stond op en haakte net als haar man een arm onder zijn oksel en samen trokken ze hem verder de badkamer in. Ze zette hem voorzichtig tegen de muur en Peter begon de kraan aan te zetten. Hij begon met lou water. Zoals zijn vrouw eerder suggereerde. Het douchewater besprenkelde Neal's bleke gezicht. Elisabeth kon hem maar niet loslaten en nam plaats naast de bewusteloze jongen op de grond. Peter bleef bij de kraan en liet het water steeds kouder worden. Tot er ijskoud water uit de douchekop kwam.

Tegen die tijd was Neal van bleek naar lichtblauw gekleurd en Elisabeth begon zich klappertandend bij het water weg te houden. Ze was doorweekt. Maar het kon haar op dat moment niet zo veel schelen.

Deze sessie had zo'n tien minuten geduurd en Peter begon het zo langzamerhand genoeg te vinden. Hij zette het water uit en liep de badkamer uit om later weer terug te komen met haar persoonlijke badjas. Ze nam hem dankbaar een en sloeg het witte warme ding haastig om haar lijf. Neal was echter nog steeds bewusteloos en dat maakte Peter erg nerveus.

'We moeten hem op bed leggen. Daar ligt hij een stuk comfortabeler,' zuchtte Peter. Hij hurkte weer bij de jongen neer en voelde opnieuw zijn hartslag. Die was weer normaal.

'Oké. Maar schat. Eerst moeten die natte kleren uit. Ik pak een van je pyjama's uit de kast.' Elisabeth boog even over de jongen heen en streek zorgvuldig de natte lokken uit zijn gezicht. Hij was zo mooi. En nu hij zo zat met zijn hoofd lichtjes naar achteren gekanteld leek hij wel op een engel.

'Ik hoop zo dat je snel weer beter bent, Neal,' fluisterde ze teder.

XXX

Elisabeth was in de badkamer aan het opruimen toen Peter de jongen in een van zijn flanellen pyjama's had gestoken. Hij was wat aan de grote kant, voor deze smalle jongen. Maar de kleur blauw stond hem prima. Peter had de pyjama ooit gekregen van Elisabeth's moeder en hem nooit kunnen dragen zonder aan haar te denken als hij met zijn vrouw onder de dekens kroop. Maar hij had ook het hart niet om hem weg te gooien. Het was tenslotte El's moeder.

De jongen was nog altijd bewusteloos toen Peter naast zijn bed op een stoel plaats nam. Hij staarde de jongen bezorgd aan. Hij zag de droge gebarsten witte lippen en de donkere kringen rond zijn gesloten ogen. De Caffrey charme begon dan eindelijk te vervagen. De jongen was ziek. Endat maakte Neal anders dan hij hem kende. Zijn ogen dwaalde af naar de langzaam rijzende en dalende borstkas. Af en toe maakte zijn ledematen stuiptrekkingen. En hij wist niet waar het door kwam. Misschien was het de constante verandering van zijn temperatuur. Daarom had Peter ook een dun laken over hem heen gelegd om hem niet al te warm af te dekken. Het was in deze kamer al warm genoeg, dankzij zijn vrouw die de thermostaat iets hoger had gezet door die koude douche.

Toen ging de deur zachtjes open. Peter keek verast op toen hij een zwarte neus door de kier zag komen snuffelen. Het was Satchmo. Het vriendelijke beest kwam polshoogte nemen en Peter gunde het beest een knuffel.

'Ja, kom maar eens kijken. Onze gast is ziekjes, jongen. En we zijn erg bezorgd.'

Hij dwaalde af met zijn gedachte. Onbewust bleef hij de hond aaien. Hij dacht terug naar de avond dat Neal nog gezond bij hen aan tafel zat. Hij zag nog niet dat het ernstig was. Maar zijn vrouw had een soort Spidersense voor dat soort dingen. Ze had hem erop aangesproken nadat hij Neal bij de deur had afgezet. Waarom zei Neal toen niets? Hij was overduidelijk zijn maagpijn aan het verbergen voor hem en zijn vrouw. Hij kon zichzelf voor zijn kop schieten dat hij dit niet aan had zien komen. Hij was een agent. Hij had dat soort dingen moeten zien. Er was iets met die jongen, die avond. En hij heeft hem laten gaan. Het was nooit zo erg geworden als Neal toen al naar de dokter was gegaan. Peter schudde zijn hoofd en hield niet van het idee dat hij en El de jongen morgen terug naar het ziekenhuis moesten brengen omdat hij geopereerd moest worden. Neal had al tekenen gegeven, zoals nu, dat het slechter met hem ging.

De hond piepte even en Peter schrok op. Meteen begreep hij wat de hond hem wilde vertellen. De jongen werd wakker. Opgelucht trok Peter zijn mondhoeken op en pakte een hand vast van Neal toen de jongen langzaam zijn ogen opende met een lage kreun van ongemak.

'Hey, Neal,' zei Peter zacht en voorzichtig. Hij wilde de jongen niet aan het schrikken maken.

Neal staarde een lange tijd knipperend naar het plafond en likte over zijn gebarsten lippen. Toen keek hij langs zich heen om Peter te kunnen zien zitten. Hij was nog erg zwak en slaperig. Maar hij kreeg het voor elkaar om te glimlachen.

'Peter…' fluisterde hij schor. Weer likte hij zijn lippen en zijn glimlach verdween. Peter zag dat.

'Wat is er? Wil je drinken?' Neal antwoorde niet.

De jongen tilde zijn hoofd op van zijn kussen en keek versuft in het rond. Hij ontspande zich toen hij wist waar hij was. Satchmo kwispelde even toen Neal hem een ogenblik in de ogen keek.

Toen liet hij zijn hoofd weer op zijn kussen zakken. Even bleef het stil.

'Wat gebeurde er daarstraks in de badkamer? Was je gevallen?' vroeg Peter weer. Hij wilde hem horen spreken. Hij was al te lang stil geweest.

Neal zuchtte.

'E-er was een bom…' Opnieuw zuchtte Neal en keek verontschuldigend naar de agent. Peter knikte. Hij kon zijn perplexte grimas niet verbergen. Hij besloot er maar niet verder over te vragen. De jongen kon dat nu niet hebben.

Even schraapte Neal zijn keel en likte weer zijn lippen.

'K-kan ik … misschien wat water krijgen?' vroeg hij voorzichtig.

'Dat kan.'

Peter stond glimlachend op van zijn stoel en gaf de jongen een schouderklop. Zo liep hij samen met Satchmo de kamer uit.

XXX

AN: dit is het weer voor vandaag. Chapter 4 komt er aan. Laat van je horen!

X

Josi


	4. Chapter 4

Op de gang liep hij zijn vrouw tegen het lijf. Ze zag er moe uit en ontzettend bezorgd. Hij had haar maar zelden zo gezien en Peter bleef tegenover haar staan. Ongemerkt liep Satchmo langs hen heen naar beneden.

'Peter. I-ik denk niet dat ik het nog aan kan zien,' opperde ze tenslotte. Peter knikte en legde zijn handen op haar schouders. Hij bleef haar aanstaren.

'Ik bedoel, Neal is in goede handen bij ons, Peter. Maar de jongen kampt niet met een gewone buikgriep. Hij heeft meer nodig dan een kommetje kippensoep en een schouderklopje hier of daar.' Weer knikte Peter. Zijn gezicht trok een sombere frons. Troostend trok hij zijn vrouw tegen zich aan en omhelsde haar teder. Het was genoeg om zijn twijfels over _hun goede zorgen voor de jongen_ uit te spreken op _zijn_ manier.

'We kunnen hem naar het ziekenhuis brengen. Maar… Ik weet niet of Neal dat goed vindt.' Peter haalde even hoofdschuddend zijn schouders op. El keek haar man even vragend aan. Ze wachtte op een antwoord. Maar die kreeg ze niet meteen. Het was duidelijk dat de FBI agent diep in gedachten was gekeerd in dat moment. Zijn ogen hadden een glazige waas terwijl hij voor zich uit staarde. Hij dacht terug aan het moment dat hij en Neal het ziekenhuis betraden.

_XXX_

_Vanaf het moment dat zijn taurus voor de deuren van de spoedeisende hulp stopte, begon de zieke jongen plotseling hevig te beven. Hij was de heenweg in diepe slaap gekeerd door uitputting. Dat was dan ook de rede waarom Peter zo schrok door die plotselinge verandering bij Neal. Hij begon te beven zodra hij zijn ogen opende en zag waar ze waren. Peter's hart stopte bijna van de zorgen toen de jongen zich wild naar het toe draaide en hem angstig aanstaarde. Aders in zijn nek begonnen zichtbaar op te zwellen van de angst. En beide handen zochten gretig naar houvast. _

_Het waren die ogen. _

_Die blik._

'_Neal. Wat is er jongen? Heb je zo veel pijn?' vroeg hij de jongen die begon te hyperventileren. Daar leek het althans op. Hij ademde zo snel dat hij bijna stikte en Peter greep een schouder beet en staarde de jongen in shock aan. Onbewust verstevigde hij zijn grip op Neal toen de jongen angstig zijn hoofd schudde. Neal was op dat moment niet in staat om te praten maar Peter wist wat er gaande was. Neal was bang van het ziekenhuis._

'_Neal! Rustig! Je maakt me bang, jongen. I-ik snap denk ik wat er is. Maar luister! Je bent ziek en ik weet nog steeds niet wat er met je aan de hand is!' Hij schudde hem nu een beetje heen en weer toen die blauwe ogen terug in zijn kassen rolde van zwakte. Neal was nog altijd benauwd en zijn adem schokte. Maar hij werd rustiger. En Peter begon te denken. Hij wachtte een moment._

'_Neal. Ben je iets rustige nu? Kun je me vertellen wat er is?' De jongen blies zijn adem nu iets langzamer uit en tegelijkertijd greep de jongen naar zijn maag. Vingers knepen in zijn huid en zijn voeten trappelde tegen de voetenmat van zijn taurus. Tegelijkertijd begon Neal te jammeren van de kramp. _

_Zijn maag. Dat was de boosdoener. Neal liet hem dat eerder al weten toen hij hem daar had aangeraakt, terug in zijn appartement. Nu wist hij het tenminste zeker._

_Peter zuchtte diep._

'_Luister jongen. Als we nu niet naar binnen gaan, val je nog flauw van de pijn. Net als eerst, weet je nog? En dan til ik je alsnog door de deur. Het MOET wel!' Neal zijn ogen schoten weer open bij het horen van Peter's verheven stem. Zijn koortsige kleur verdween en de jongen werd witter en witter. Zijn lippen trilde terwijl hij probeerde te praten. Zijn ogen glinsteren van pijn en ongemak._

'_I-ik d-durf niet…' piepte zijn benauwde stem. Hij klonk zo jong als een kind van vier die voor het eerst naar school ging en zijn moeder gedag moest zeggen. Het bracht Peter in totale shock. _

_Hij wist niet goed wat hij met hem aan moest. Neal's ogen waren zo groot en zo vol van angst dat Peter moeite kreeg om er in te kijken. _

_Dit was Neal Caffrey niet, die hij voor zich had. De jongen die hij voor zich had was een bange, zieke jongen die smachtte naar troost en veiligheid. Dus Peter maakte zijn gordel los om hem te kunnen omhelzen. De jongen liet dit vreemd genoeg toe. Zacht begon de jongen te huilen. Van angst, pijn en wanhoop. En Peter liet hem zijn gang gaan. Hij hield hem stevig vast. Tot hij slap in zijn armen aanvoelde._

_Dit was niet goed. Dus Peter duwde de jongen weer terug met zijn rug in de passagiersstoel en voelde zijn hartslag voor hij uit de auto rende. Op zoek naar een rolstoel of dergelijke. De hartslag was snel. Zijn ademhaling oppervlakkig. Zijn armen ijskoud. En zijn huid nat van het angstzweet. _

_In een mum van tijd had hij Neal in een rolstoel geholpen en werd de jongen onderzocht door een arts. Tijdens het onderzoek was Neal stil. Heel stil. Zelfs zo stil dat het personeel zich af vroeg of de jongen iets genomen had voor de pijn. Maar Peter wist dat Neal zich afsloot voor de wereld om zich heen. Hij kende dit. Hij deed dit ook na Kate's dood. _

_Na het pijnlijke en vernederende onderzoek en de prognose, dat het om een ernstig geval ging van een acute buikwandinfectie, was Peter snel met de jongen naar huis gegaan. Buiten het advies van de arts, natuurlijk. Maar Peter kon de jongen zo niet langer meer aanzien. Hij had haastig naar zijn vrouw gebeld en alles was geregeld. De jongen kwam met hem mee naar huis. _

_Op de terugweg werd Neal kalmer. En hij vertelde hem dat hij altijd al doodsbang was geweest van ziekenhuizen, artsen, spuiten en het hele circus eromheen. En dat Neal dankbaar was dat Peter voor hem wilde zorgen._

_XXX_

'Hij zei die avond dat hij doodsbang was voor de witte jassen en dikke spuiten. Hij… je had zijn gezicht moeten zien. Hij was zo fragiel op dat moment. Ik… Ik wil hem niet verraden.' Elisabeth streelde over Peter's rug terwijl ze nog altijd in zijn armen was.

'Oh, schat. Je verraad niemand door bezorgd te zijn,' suste ze op haar manier. Peter liet haar vrouw los om haar recht in de ogen aan te kunnen kijken. El had gelijk. Toen Peter in het ziekenhuis was dacht hij niet helemaal na over zijn acties. En wilde hij niets liever als de jongen helpen, door er voor hem te zijn. En hem weg te halen bij het ziekenhuis. Maar nu hij en zijn vrouw hem hadden meegemaakt tijdens zijn koorts en ziekte lag het anders. Ze konden hem niet alleen helpen met liefde.

Het was tijd voor echte hulp. Voor ze hem nog de dood in joegen.

Peter zuchtte. Direct zakte zijn schouders neerslachtig naar voren.

'Je hebt gelijk, El. Maar ik wil het hem wel vertellen voor we gaan. Hij is wakker. Ik zeg het hem na hij zijn medicijnen heeft ingenomen. En hij vroeg om water, dus…' Elisabeth drukte haar wijsvinger tegen Peter zijn mond en glimlachte even.

'Ik haal het wel even. Ga maar terug naar Neal.' El's ogen waren ineens een stuk helderder. Onvoorstelbaar.

Peter was zo trots op zijn vrouw. Het verbaasde hem hoe sterk ze was. Ze vond altijd wel weer de kracht om alles te overzien. Hoe groot de chaos dan ook mocht zijn. Het enige dat ze soms nodig had was een omhelsing. Of een kus, en alles was weer koek en ei. _In dat opzicht was ze sterker dan Peter zelf._

Toen hij weer terug in de kamer liep, zat Neal rechtop in bed en keek hem doordringend aan. Hij keek ernstig en schuldig. En toen wist Peter dat Neal hun gesprek gehoord had.

'Ik wist het. Peter. Ik heb je vrouw van slag gemaakt. Het spijt me zo. Ik wil terug naar mijn appartement. Het spijt me, Peter.' Peter zuchtte. Dit had hij niet gewild. Het deed hem zeer om de jongen zo vol van schuldgevoel te zien. Weer die grote ogen. Die pijnlijk blauwe ogen. Hij wilde er eigenlijk niet inkijken maar hij kon zich er niet van weerhouden. Die ogen waren gefocust op hem.

'Alsjeblieft, Peter. Breng me… i-ik ga wel naar m-mijn appartement. M-maar breng me a-alsjeblieft niet naar het ziekenhuis…'

'Rustig, Neal. Kalm aan.' Hij ging naast hem op het bed zitten en legde een hand op zijn knie.

'Dat bedoelde El niet. Je hebt haar niet van slag gemaakt. Ze vindt het alleen erg moeilijk om je zo ziek te zien, terwijl ze er zo machteloos tegenover staat. Wat je nodig hebt is medische hulp. El realiseerde zich dat, ineens. En ik ben het daar wel mee eens, jongen.' Peter verstevigde zijn grip op zijn knie toen Neal begon te beven. Hij was zo fragiel. Zo gebroken en zwak. De Neal Caffrey die hij kende was nauwelijks nog te herkennen.

Onder Peter's hand voelde hij zijn huid weer gloeien van de koorts.

'Ik moet… echt terug naar h-het….z-ziekenhuis, zeker,' zei Neal zacht en kinds. Peter knikte.

'Dat lijkt er op, jongen. Je bent nog niet echt vooruit gegaan met die antibiotica kuur.'

Neal liet zijn hoofd bedroefd hangen.

Neal had willen zeggen hoe goed hij zich voelde als hij niet alleen was. Hij was wel beter als hij niet alleen was! Hij wilde helemaal niet naar het ziekenhuis. Want daar was niemand die hem kalmeerde als hij bang was. Of suste als hij pijn had. Hij wilde bij hem en Elisabeth blijven!

_Daar_ in het ziekenhuis was alleen maar stilte, paniek, chaos en dood. En vooral: _Eenzaamheid_. Net als toen hij in zijn appartement lag te creperen van de pijn en er niemand was om hem te helpen. Hij wilde niet behandeld worden door dokters en verpleegsters die niet om hem gaven. Hij haatte het hele idee. De steriele geuren en de kotsgroene wanden en die spuuglelijke schilderijen op de gang. En lelijke gevoelloze kamers die hem aan zijn cel deed herinneren. En dan die bedden waar wel honderden mensen op waren overleden.

En spuiten!

Een hoop spuiten en medicijnen waarmee je vol gestopt werd zonder echt te weten wat het was wat ze hem geven! Je was daar aan je lot overgelaten terwijl de artsen en verpleegsters Rusian roulled met je speelde. Je had totaal geen controle.

_Geen controle… misschien was dat hetgene dat hem zo beangstigde._

Bij zijn angstige gedachtes voelde hij zijn wangen branden van schaamte. _Hij dacht althans dat het van schaamte was. Op dit punt vertrouwde hij zich zelf niet meer goed._

Peter staarde hem een poos aan. Hij zag wat er gebeurde. En hij zag ook dat Neal wist dat hij het zag. Neal was bang.

'Ik wil niet,' mompelde Neal uiteindelijk.

Hij klonk zo jong.

Zijn gebroken stem viel als een baksteen in Peter zijn maag.

Op dat moment kwam Elisabeth binnen met een glas water en een doosje tabletten. Het hoofd van de jongen schoot op en hij keek Elisabeth aan met zijn droevigste blik ooit. Hij voelde zich zo schuldig over alles. Het maakte hem klein en ondanks zijn angsten voor het ziekenhuis stortte hij nu al zijn kracht in zijn verontschuldigende blik.

'Sorry… S-sorry van het gordijn, mevrouw Burke. I-ik zweer dat ik alles repareer als ik w-weer beter ben.' Hij hijgde vermoeid en tegen de tijd dat ook Elisabeth tegenover hem zat op de stoel stond hij op het punt om te gaan huilen. Ze glimlachte naar hem. _Ja, Neal was in de war. En ook al was het aandoenlijk, Peter en zijn vrouw wisten dat dit niet goed was._

'Ahw… Neal, lieverd. Dat gordijn kan me gestolen worden. Neal. Hey, schatje toch. Maak je maar geen zorgen. Denk toch niet steeds dat we je ergens van verwijten.' Ze gaf hem een tedere blik en overhandigde hem het glas water met twee tabletten. Neal's schouders beefde zacht terwijl hij zachtjes begon te wankelen.

'Hier, lieverd. En dan ga je rusten. Ik heb al een ander idee bedacht.' Met twee vingers pakte Neal de tabletten uit Elisabeth's handen en duwde ze snikkend in zijn eigen mond. Met beide handen nam hij het glas vast en dronk de pillen weg. Hij had die laatste zin niet gehoord. Maar Peter keek zijn vrouw nu doordringend aan.

'Wat voor idee?'

Elisabeth haalde haar schouders op en nam het lege glas weer uit Neal's klamme bibberende handen.

'Oh, gewoon. We laten een huisarts komen. Als die beslist dat Neal beter af in is het ziekenhuis dan brengen we hem alsnog. Ik maak me erg veel zorgen om je, Neal. Maar ik wil je ook niet in de steek laten. Nu ik weet dat je het daar een beetje eng vind.' Haar ogen vonkelde even en Neal keek haar met open mond aan. Zijn felle blauwe ogen begonnen op te klaren en hij knikte dankbaar.

'Dank je, mevrouw Burke.' Elisabeth streek door Neal zijn donkere haren en keek haar man even teder aan. Peter knikte tevreden.

'El, je bent fantastisch. Wanneer komt hij? De dokter, bedoel ik?' Elisabeth knipperde even met haar ogen.

'Hij? Peter, het is een Zij. Dokter Gillian. Onze huisarts, weet je nog? Ze had vandaag een vrije dag. Ze komt er zo aan.'

'Oh.' Peter fronste bij die naam. Meteen liet hij zijn schouders hangen.

Hij herinnerde zich de laatste keer dat die dokter bij hen thuis was gekomen voor een bezoekje. Peter was door zijn rug gegaan met het verschuiven van een kast. Die vrouwelijke arts had hem laten gillen van de pijn toen ze met een simpele beweging zijn rug weer op zijn plaats kreeg. Hij had zijn vrouw en de dokter dingen horen zeggen zoals "_aansteller"_ en "_mannen… tsss_." Hij schaamde zich dood op dat moment. En Peter kon daarom zeggen dat hij niet echt blij was met haar nieuwe bezoekje.

Toen hij naast zich keek en Neal suffig maar tevreden glimlachte door Elisabeth's plan besloot Peter dit maar te laten schieten. Het ging tenslotte ook om Neal. En niet om hem.

XXX

Wanneer dokter Gillian bij het huis arriveerde liep Peter naar de deur. Satchmo lag in de keuken en hield de deur goed in de gaten. Peter zuchtte even gespannen voor hij de deur opende. Toen hij oog in oog stond met de lange blonde vrouw knikte hij beleefd zijn hoofd.

De vrouw was in drie jaar niet veel veranderd. Haar blonde haren waren iets langer nu. En ze droeg een trouwring. Op haar gezicht had ze echter nog altijd die brede glimlach. Al kon hij zien dat haar felgroene ogen nu doffer waren. Op de een of andere manier. Of het was zijn geheugen die haar mooier deed laten herinneren dat ze werkelijk was. Maar het geïntimideerde gevoel die hij had bij haar aanwezigheid was erdoor niet minder om geworden.

'Meneer Burke, wat lang is het toch weer geleden. En op mijn vakgebied zou dat een goed teken moeten zijn. Niet waar?' Peter ontspande zijn schouders.

'Dokter Gillian. Bedankt dat u zo snel kon komen. Heeft mijn vrouw u ingelicht over de situatie?' Hij gaf haar een beleefde hand en liet haar binnen. Dokter Gillian sloeg haar paarse sjaal af en gaf hem aan Peter.

'Hang die maar op, lieve schat. Ik heb al gehoord dat onze zieke kunstvervalser boven is. Ik hoorde dat het ernstig was dus ik kan maar beter vlug gaan kijken.' De dokter liep verder het huis in en Peter bleef even perplext staan met de sjaal in zijn handen. Na enkele secondes sloot hij de deur. Met een grimas zag hij hoe de dokter haar weg naar boven vond met haar zwarte dokterstas. Satchmo geeuwde dat over ging in een jammering. Dat liet Peter lachen. 'Ja, zeg dat wel, Satchmo. Zeg dat wel.'

XXX

Het doktersbezoekje duurde minder dan een kwartier. Het was al gauw duidelijk dat Neal's infectie was uitgezaaid naar zijn darmen. Dat betekende dus dat de antibioticakuur niet aansloeg. Dokter Gillian adviseerde vrijwel direct dat de jongen beter af was in het ziekenhuis. Maar na die woorden werd Neal erg onrustig. De consequenties hiervan waren dat de dokter instemde om de jongen aan huis te gaan behandelen. Omdat de jongen niet al te veel spanningen aankon, in zijn verzwakte conditie. Hij kreeg één agressievere antibiotica ingespoten dat zich directer op het weefsel zou gaan concentreren. Hoe dan ook was er nog een probleem opgetreden. Neal had uitdrogingsverschijnselen door het vele braken en transpireren. Daardoor was Neal vaker in de war dan nodig was. Dit verklaarde dan ook zijn duizeligheid en emotionelere en tragere reactievermogens. Het beste was om de jongen aan een infuus te leggen zodat hij zich sneller beter voelde. Hiervoor zou dokter Gillian persoonlijk voor gaan zorgen, later deze dag.

De maagtabletten en pijnstillers waren gegeven en dit moest regelmatig herhaald worden gedurende een week. Om de koortsvlagen tegen te gaan moest hij driemaal daags twee kleine roze tabletjes innemen. Het voordeel was dat hij zich een stuk rustiger en pijnlozer ging voelen. Het nadeel was dat hij er erg slaperig van kon worden. En zou dus gewekt moeten worden voor zijn herhalend medicijnrecept.

'…De antibiotica injectie die ik gegeven had zal binnen acht uur resultaat moeten leveren en als de pijn of koorts niet minder word dan vrees ik dat Neal toch naar het ziekenhuis moet voor controle. En, als ik zo vrij mag zijn meneer Caffrey, angst voor het ziekenhuis komt vaker voor dan je denkt en het is niets om je er voor te schamen. Vooral bij mannen tussen de dertig en vijftig bellen liever een huisarts. Ze hebben daar medicijnen voor, maar-.'

'-Dank je, dokter Gillian. Maar ik geloof dat Neal liever hier blijft. Bij ons,' onderbrak Peter zacht bij het zien van Neal's witter wordende gezicht. De jongen had zijn blauwe ogen groot opgezet tegenover de dokter en was zichtbaar doodsbang bij het idee dat hij hier weg moest gaan. Elisabeth lachte verontschuldigend tegen de dokter en wreef beschermend met haar hand over Neal's schouder.

Er viel een stilte.

Uiteindelijk haalde El haar schouders op naar de overrompelde dokter. Ze vertrouwde Peter's instinkt. En stond er nu ook helemaal achter. Dat liet de dokter geen andere keus dan te gaan en de spullen bij elkaar te gaan halen wat er nodig was om de jongen weer gezond te maken.

'Eh… Natuurlijk, meneer Burke. Dan ben ik geloof ik klaar, hier. Ik zal er voor zorgen dat meneer Caffrey aan een infuus komt te liggen en dan spreken we af dat ik na die acht uur nog even langs kom voor een onderzoek. En dan hoop ik van harte dat u een goed besluit heb genomen, Peter.' De dokter keek Peter indringend aan en hij kon zijn wangen lichtjes voelen kleuren bij die blik. Hoe dan ook had hij deze keer gewonnen.

'..Z-zijn…. we…klaarrr?' vroeg Neal met een slepende stem. Hij hing nu met zijn hoofd tegen El's schouder. 'I-ik wil…slapen,' zuchtte Neal zacht en eerlijk. De gedrogeerde jongen was niet meer in staat om zijn hoofd rechtop te houden en begon gefrustreerd te jammeren bij het gepraat.

'Isss ze… w-weg?' jammerde Neal weer. Dit keer met een geheven stem. Het bracht Peter in een soort van triomf en had moeite zijn gezicht strak te houden. Weer maakte El een verontschuldiging voor de wazige jongen.

'Ik geloof dat ik moet gaan. Dag meneer Caffrey. Maak het ze niet te gemakkelijk, hier. Laat op tijd wat van je horen als je pijn hebt of andere problemen.' Dokter Gillian glimlachte even naar de slaperige jongen die zijn hand nog altijd om de plek hield waar hij zojuist was geprikt. Hij was te veel van streek door haar bezoekje om terug te glimlachen en keek haar vooral verwijtend aan. Zelfs nu hij zo moe en wazig was. El was degene die het gesprek netjes afrondde en stond op van het bed terwijl ze Neal tegen het hoofdeinde liet steunen. Toen El de dokter naar de deur bracht bleef Peter achter bij de slaperige jongen.

Hij staarde naar de zieke jongen terwijl hij alle informatie nog even op een rijtje probeerde te zetten. De witte kleur bij Neal was inmiddels verdwenen en had plek gemaakt voor een rozige gloed van de slaap. Peter zuchtte vertederd.

'Gaat het een beetje?' vroeg Peter tenslotte zacht terwijl hij Neal bleef aankijken met zijn diepe bruine ogen. De jongen was al aardig op weg om in een diepe slaap te zakken van zijn eerste lading medicijnen. Langzaam verdween het blauw in zijn ogen terwijl de zwarte pupillen groter werden. Een koude rilling sudderde zijn lichaam en keek Peter plots aan met een nerveuze grimas.

'Die doktr wasss e-erger dan het hhhele zzziekenhuisss… Petr.' Hij lachte zacht en bonkte lomp met de zijkant van zijn hoofd tegen het houten hoofdeinde van het bed. Peter lachte met hem mee. En zag dat het tijd werd dat deze gedrogeerde jongen maar beter plat op het matras kon gaan liggen.

'Kom, Neal. Wip eens een stukje naar beneden. We gaan slapen.'

Neal begreep Peter blijkbaar niet meer helemaal en bleef hem suffig aankijken.

Zuchtend trok hij dan zelf maar de jongen wat lager op het matras door hem zacht bij zijn enkels te pakken en hem voorzichtig dichter naar het voeteneind te trekken. Neal flopte kreunend met zijn hoofd op het zachte kussen en jammerde even verstrooid bij deze plotselinge verandering van positie.

Enige tijd was het stil.

Toen zuchtte Neal uitgelaten en besloot zich dieper in het hoofdkussen te nestelen. 'Hmmmm. Pet'r…. Slaaplekker…' ijlde Neal zacht. 'I-ik… vvvind… je….lief…' De jongen viel direct na deze vreemde woorden in een diepe slaap en Peter kon het niet helpen om even hardop te grinniken.

'Ja, Neal. Slaap lekker, jongen.'

Hij hoopte dit vreemde avontuur snel met hem te delen als hij weer oké was. In de hoop dat hij hem kon laten blozen. Wat zou hij zichzelf schamen. _Neal Caffrey. Huilend in zijn armen. Hem een held noemen en vertellen dat hij hem lief vond. Hij zag het al voor zich._

XXX

Drie uur later voelde Neal een hand op zijn schouder en hij schrok wakker toen hij zich heen en weer voelde schudden. Tegen de tijd dat hij zijn ogen open had meende hij wel zeker drie keer zijn naam te hebben gehoord.

'Mja… wwat…' kreunde Neal schor en gefrustreerd. Hij voelde zich zo brak dat het leek alsof hij drie keer overreden was met een vrachtwagen. Zijn hoofd bonkte verschrikkelijk en zijn tong voelde zwaar en droog in zijn mond.

'Neal! Wakker worden jongen.' Neal herkende Peter's prekende stem uit duizenden. Zelfs nu hij van zo ver weg klonk en hij opende dan eindelijk zijn ogen. 'Wat…' vroeg Neal dan eindelijk een stukje helderder.

Hij knipperde nog een aantal keer voor hij Peter's gezicht herkende. De man was over hem heen gebogen en keek geërgerd. _Nee… hij keek schuldig._

'Wat?... Pet'r?... I-is er iets?... Wat heb ik gedaan?' Zijn tong voelde zwaar in zijn mond alsof hij dronken was. Hij kon zijn woorden moeizaam vormen. Dat kwam vast door de medicijnen die hij gekregen had. _Ja, dat herinnerde hij zich nog._

Peter kneep met zijn hand in zijn schouder en beet fronsend op zijn onderlip.

'Neal. Ik moet je bed verschonen. J-je… sorry jongen.' Bij die woorden knipperde Peter met zijn ogen en had zijn woorden gesproken alsof het zijn schuld was.

Neal was nog te slaperig om zich te realiseerde wat hij bedoelde en was alleen maar geschrokken door de blik van zijn vriend.

'Kom jongen. Je moet je even omkleden. Hier zijn je eigen kleren. Elisabeth heeft ze net uit de droger gehaald.' Hij gooide de schone pyjama broek en boxer op het bed. De jongen keek hem stil aan. Zijn adem was zacht en langzaam. Peter hoorde hem zuchtten.

Hij hoopte dat Neal wat helderder werd zodat hij zichzelf kon omkleden. Toen hij zich even richtte op de jongen zag hij dat zijn ogen alweer gesloten waren. Met een zucht schudde Peter zijn hoofd.

'Neal. Kleed je om.' Hij tikte met zijn hand tegen zijn voeten en Neal's ogen schoten weer open. Deze keer bleven ze langer open en Neal keek de man vragend aan.

'Neal. Wees een stoere jongen en kleed jezelf even om.' Neal knipperde wild met zijn ogen en kwam van het matras opzitten toen hij voelde dat er iets niet klopte. Beduusd keek hij naar zijn natte schoot. Blijkbaar begreep hij nu wat er aan de hand was en beet schamend op zijn onderlip. Peter zag dat de jongen zijn best deed om zijn gezicht te verbergen en hij zuchtte medelevend. Hij draaide zichzelf om en staarde naar de gesloten deur, om de jongen toch wat privacy te geven. Achter hem hoorde hij geritsel en geschuifel.

'-En doe voorzichtig met je arm. Ik wil niet dat je het infuus eruit gooit en dat dokter Gillian weer terug moet komen. Je krijgt nu vocht omdat je uitdrogingsverschijnselen had, weet je nog? Dat is waarschijnlijk ook de rede dat je jezelf…' Peter stopte met praten toen hij Neal zacht hoorde mompelen van schaamte.

'Hoe is je maag? Heb je pijn?' Peter wilde de jongen helpen door over iets anders te beginnen. Het geschuifel ging over tot een frommelend geluid. Gevolg bij een zachte plof en Neal tikte plots op Peter's schouder. Verrast draaide Peter zich om en zag dat de jongen zich had omgekleed in zijn eigen pyjamabroek en het bed zorgvuldig had afgehaald. Het was tevens een verassing om de jongen op beide benen te zien staan en hij hield de stang van het infuus vast met een hand dat hem genoeg steun gaf om rechtop te kunnen blijven staan. De jongen zag er moe, zwak en dun uit. Maar hij kromp niet meer ineen van de pijn, zoals laatst. En dat was een goed teken.

'I-ik ga even naar de badkamer,' stotterde Neal zacht en zo beleefd mogelijk. Hij liep met de stang in zijn hand met kleine schuifelende passen door de deur naar buiten en liet Peter achter met de lakens.

XXX

Na dit ongemakkelijk moment was Neal weer, opgefrist en wel, in bed gaan liggen. Peter had het bed opgedekt met nieuwe lakens, toen hij in de badkamer was. Voor hij weer mocht gaan slapen kreeg Neal eerst wat medicijnen. Na dat gedaan was hielp Peter hem weer onder de dekens. Een poos keek hij de jongen aan.

'Alles goed?' Neal knikte.

'Je ziet er anders niet zo naar uit. Geen pijn?' Neal schudde zijn hoofd, zodat het kussen mee schuifelde. Zijn frons was diep en somber. Het was voor Peter duidelijk genoeg dat de jongen geen zin had in praatjes. Dus Peter stond op van zijn stoel en klopte hem nog even op zijn schouders, voor hij zijn weg naar buiten zocht. Hij schrok toen hij plotseling tegen gehouden werd door koude vingers.

'Peter… W-weet El dat ik inmijn...' Peter zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd. Zijn blik was zacht en teder.

'Ze is met de hond gaan wandelen. Geen zorgen. Niemand zal het ooit weten.' Neal zuchtte opgelucht. Zijn blik werd lichter en zijn ogen staarden een tijd naar het plafond. Zijn vingers slipte weer op de dekens en Neal sluimerde weer langzaam in slaap. Een tijdje staarde Peter naar de slapende jongen.

XXX

_AN: Arme arm arme Neal Caffrey. Normaal zo gecontroleerd en elegant. Nu een wrak en in alle wegen vernederd tegenover zijn eigen partner. Maar niet gevreesd Neal! In het volgende en laatste chapter krijg je jouw kans! Ik beloof het!_

_Zeg wat je er van vind! _

_X_

_Josi_


	5. Chapter 5

Ze waren inmiddels acht uur verder.

Neal had niets anders gedaan als geslapen. Hij had zich amper bewogen in de laatste vier uur en toen Peter hem probeerde te wekken voor zijn medicijnen kreeg hij het niet voor elkaar. Hij kreeg hem in geen mogelijke manier wakker_. Althans, niet wakker genoeg om hem zijn tabletten te laten innemen en wat water te laten drinken._ Toen hij El had ingeschakeld voor de poging om de jongen bij te brengen, dat ook niet mocht baten, besloten ze om deze medicijnronde te laten schieten. Nu hij rustig sliep leek het er toch op dat de jongen geen pijn had. Maar door dit besluit had de jongen wel weer een beetje verhoging gekregen. Niet ernstig. Maar ook niet helemaal goed. Ze hoopten wat meer geluk te hebben als dokter Gillian kwam voor de controle.

XXX

Ze kon nu elk moment voor de deur staan.

En Elisabeth en Peter zaten daarom in de keuken aan tafel met een kop koffie.

Ze zeiden niets tegen elkaar. Niet omdat er ruzie was. Niet omdat ze zich nog ernstige zorgen maakte om Neal. Maar vooral omdat ze doodop waren van dit avontuur. Neal was een goede jongen. Dat zeker. En hij was ernstig ziek geweest en daarom ook erg afhankelijk van El en Peter. Maar nu de jongen eindelijk wat beter werd, en de stilte in huis terug begon te keren, merkten ze dat het zorgen voor Neal Caffrey hen heel wat energie koste. En ze hoopten daarom ook van harte dat dokter Gillian goed nieuws hen had. Zodat alles weer normaal kon worden. En El en Peter weer eens een nacht konden slapen in het zelfde bed.

De televisie stond zachtjes aan als om de stilte te breken. Het hielp een beetje. De sfeer was er milder door. Maar er was meer nodig dan een beetje geluid om glimlachen op Peters' en Els' gezichten terug te krijgen.

Peter draaide ongeduldig met zijn kop stomende koffie over het tafelblad terwijl hij naar het bubbelend schuim staarde. Elisabeth had haar hoofd in haar hand gelegd terwijl ze net als Peter gefixeerd naar de kop staarde.

Na een zoveelste minuut gromde El ineens gefrustreerd.

'Schat. Als je nog lang zo doorgaat met dat gedraai word ik nog misselijk.' Peter schrok wakker uit zijn gemijmer en keek zijn vrouw onschuldig aan.

'Sorry.' El sloot even haar blauwe ogen en schudde verontschuldigend haar vermoeide hoofd.

'Geeft niet, schat. Drink je koffie voor hij koud is.'

Peter knikte en perste een glimlach op zijn wangen. Eerlijk gezegd had Peter geen zin in koffie. Hij wilde gewoon dat deze dag voorbij was. Wat hij wilde was een goede nacht slaap en zo te zien kon zijn vrouw dat ook gebruiken. _Over tijd gesproken…_

Met een zijwaartse blik naar de keukenklok zag hij dat het na elven was. De dokter had er al moeten zijn. El zuchtte en rechte haar rug tegen de stoelleuning.

'Ik ga nog even kijken hoe het met onze _boef_ gaat. Hou jij de deur in de gaten?' Ze stond op van haar stoel en liep lang haar man om een hand door zijn haar te kunnen strijken terwijl ze richting de trap liep. Peter leunde in op die liefdevolle beweging en sloot even zuchtend zijn ogen.

'Hm. Ja, schat.'

Toen Elisabeth drie stappen op de trap had gezet ging de deurbel. Satchmo spitste zijn oren en ging rechtop zitten van zijn eigen kleed.

'Ah, daar zal je haar hebben,' zei El glimlachend en Peter keek haar even luchtig aan en stond op van zijn stoel om de deur te openen.

Toen de deur open ging stond Peter weer oog in oog met dokter Gillian. De lange blonde vrouw had haar haren opgestoken en droeg dezelfde paarse sjaal als vanmiddag. In haar hand droeg ze een dokterstas en in haar andere een paraplu.

'Een goede avond meneer Burke.' Ze glimlachte even naar de agent en maakte aanstalten om binnen te komen. Peter knikte en stapte uitnodigend naar achteren. 'Hoe is het met onze _conman_?' vroeg ze weer. Deze keer was haar vraag geadresseerd naar Elisabeth die bovenaan de trap stond. Zonder Peter nog een blik te gunnen sloeg dokter Gillian haar sjaal af en klapte ze haar druipende paraplu dicht en duwde alles in Peters' handen.

'Kom verder, ik was net van plan om een kijkje te nemen? Wat een weer he?'

'Ja. Nou, een beetje regen kan geen kwaad, hoor.'

Peter sloeg het tafereel gade en kon niet geloven dat dit weer gebeurd was. Hij legde de paraplu in de emmer en hing de sjaal haastig op aan de kapstok en volgde hen de trap op naar de gastenkamer.

In de gastenkamer was dokter Gillian al bezig om het infuus los te koppelen. Het infuus was al leeg gedruppeld en volgens de dokter moest 1 liter genoeg zijn voor de jongen. Even betaste ze het voorhoofd van de jongen en detecteerde de verhoging. Ze knipperde even met haar ogen om dit gegeven mentaal te kunnen noteren. Toen nam Dokter Gillian plaats op het voeteneind van het bed en zette haar tas langs haar zijde. El en Peter bleven langs het bed staan en wachtten de prognose af in alle stilte.

Even keek de dokter, gehuld in een glimlach, op de jongen neer. Neal had een rozig kleurtje opgelopen tijdens zijn slaap. Zijn oogleden waren gezwollen en zijn haren hingen zwaar en warrig over zijn licht bezweten voorhoofd. 'Hm, hij ziet er een stukje beter uit,' beaamde de blonde vrouw met een zachte stem. El en Peter knikten opgelucht. De jongen was nog steeds te wit en inmiddels te mager in zijn gezicht. Maar dat terzijde. 'Ik ga even naar zijn hart luisteren. Ik doe wat kleine testjes zoals de vorige keer. Ik meet zijn bloeddruk en koorts. Als alles goed is dan heeft de injectie zijn werk goed gedaan. En dan mag deze jongen eens wat gaan aansterken.' De dokter glimlachte naar de Burkes' en begon in haar tas te rommelen. Bij dat geluid knipperde twee blauwe ogen open.

'Oh, goede avond meneer Caffrey. Je bent wakker zie ik. Alles goed?' vroeg de blonde vrouw die zojuist haar stethoscoop voor de dag had gehaald. 'Goede… avond Elisa-,' begon Neal slaperig. Maar direct voelde de jongen dat er iets niet klopte. Er waren geen handen die zijn haren streelde. Er was geen warmte of troost te voelen. En dat was vreemd. Dus Neal nam eens de tijd om goed rond te kijken en was duidelijk verrast bij het zien van de blonde dokter. Grimassent sloeg hij haar gade en schuifelde zichzelf stijfjes bij de tas vandaan. De lichtelijke paniek in Neals' ogen bracht Peter van zijn plaats en liep een stukje dichter naar het bed, zodat Neal hem kon zien.

'Het is oké, Neal. Dit is Dokter Gillian. Weet je nog? Ze wil alleen maar een paar testjes doen om te kijken of je beter wordt. Net als de vorige keer.' Dat maakte de blonde vrouw even aan het lachen en wierp een geamuseerde blik op de bleker wordende jongen.

En Neal knikte.

'I-ik ken u nog wel… v-van de vorige keer,' zei de jongen zacht, in de veronderstelling dat iedereen dacht dat hij het laatste bezoek vergeten was. Maar hij herinnerde zich alles nog. Onder andere die prik. En het feit dat hij nu wakker werd met een dokterstas langs zijn zijde was niet echt prettig.

'Geen zorgen, meneer Caffrey. Ik ga je geen prik geven.' De blonde vrouw glimlachte en sloeg de stethoscoop om haar hals. Neal keek haar onderzoekend aan. Toen tuurde hij vluchtig naar het losgekoppelde infuus. Zijn oppervlakkige ademhaling van de paniek werd al rustiger. Zijn grote blauwe ogen vingen een glimp op van Elisabeth die hem teder aanstaarde. Peter schuifelde even met zijn schoenen over de grond en onderbrak de stilte met het schrapen van zijn keel.

'Misschien zou u hem even uit moeten leggen wat u van plan bent, dokter. Hij lijkt me een beetje nerveus.' Bij het horen van deze zin en het giechelen van de vrouwelijke arts voelde Neal zich rood kleuren van schaamte. 'Nee, het is oké, Peter. Ik had alleen even wat meer tijd nodig om helder te worden. Ga gerust uw gang mevrouw Gillian.'

Met zijn perfecte _Caffrey_-glimlach had hij iedereen in deze kamer verrast. Dokter Gillian knikte geamuseerd en wisselde lachend een blik uit met Peter en Elisabeth, die ook begonnen te lachen. Even werd Neal onzeker. _Sinds wanneer keerde zijn charme hem de rug toe?_ _Waarom lachten ze hem uit? _Bij de realisatie dat hij er vast beroerd uit zou zien liet Neal zijn schouders weer terneergeslagen hangen.

'Mooi. Nou, meneer Caffrey. Wees dan maar eens een grote jongen en kom even rechtop zitten.' Neal knikte vriendelijk. Met knipperende ogen frummelde hij zijn ellebogen onder lichaam. Moeizaam kwam hij van het matras omhoog, en dat beangstigde Neal. Zijn lichaam was zo stijf en zwak geworden van het lange slapen en ziek zijn. En toen hij eenmaal rechtop zat, met zijn benen over de rand van het bed, keek hij Peter even ernstig aan. Peter antwoorde zijn blik met een meelevende glimlach. Even verdween de kleur uit Neals' gezicht, nu hij verticaal was na een lange tijd. Het koste hem al zijn energie om niet voorover te kieperen van flauwte. En blijkbaar was dit gezien. Een hand op zijn borst stabiliseerde zijn zittende positie en duwde hem rechterop. Het duurde even voor Neal zijn gezichtsveld vrij was van de zwarte dansende bolletjes.

'Kun je jou shirt even uittrekken?' vroeg de dokter nu iets milder. Neal knikte. Maar zijn zelfvertrouwen werd minder toen hij voelde dat zijn schouders begonnen te trillen van inspanning. Hij voelde zich alleen maar ellendiger toen hij een tweede verstevigende hand van dokter Gillian op zijn rug voelde. Neal zuchtte diep en begon aan moedwillig aan zijn shirt te wriemelen. Het duurde niet lang eer Neal merkte dat hij begon te hijgen en puffen door deze actie. En het was slechts maar een kwestie van tijd eer El te hulp schoot. Of hij het nu gênant vond tegenover de dokter of niet. Dit moest gedaan worden.

'Geen zorgen meneer Caffrey. Wat je nu voelt is heel normaal. Je lichaam heeft een hoop te verwerken gehad. En je hoeft je nergens voor te schamen.' Dokter Gillian glimlachte naar hem en Neal was perplext door hij plotselinge medeleven. Zijn mond stond een beetje open toen hij zich realiseerde dat hij dan misschien nog steeds een beetje van zijn oude charme had overgebracht. Met die gedachte rechtte hij zijn rillende rug.

El slikte moeizaam bij de aanblik van Neal's naakte borstkast. In de korte tijd dat Neal ziek was en niets binnen had kunnen houden was de jongen al aardig aan het uitdunnen. Zijn ribben waren goed zichtbaar en Neal was altijd al een smalle jongen geweest. Maar het werd nu toch wel echt tijd dat hij wat ging eten. Met een hand streelde ze even over zijn rug en hield hem rechtop toen de dokter met haar beide handen haar stethoscoop-oortjes in haar oren bevestigde. Tegelijkertijd ging ze naast de jongen op bed zitten.

'Laten we eens even naar je hart en longen luisteren.'

El zag Neal knikken.

Dokter Gillian had er blijkbaar geen moeite mee om met haar koude stethoscoop op Neal's smalle frame te gaan lopen klieren. Neal schrok even van het koude ding en beet zijn frustrerende zucht weg.

Op dit moment was het doodstil in de kamer. Neal staarde duf voor zich uit terwijl El de ogen van haar man zocht. Peter keek haar net zo bezorgd aan als zijzelf om de jongen. Ondanks zijn bleke gezicht en zijn rillerige lichaam leek de jongen beter te worden. Zijn heldere blik was bijna weer helemaal terug. En zijn zinnen waren nu sterker gevormd. Bovendien klapte Neal niet steeds meer dubbel van de pijn.

'Adem in… Goed zo. En adem uit… Prima. Dat klinkt goed. Je hart klinkt ook goed. Dat is allemaal oké,' ging de dokter onverstoord verder.

'Mooi,' fluisterde Neal zacht en schraapte meteen zijn keel. De dokter fronste.

'Heb je last van je keel?'

Neal schudde zijn hoofd. Maar voor hij haar nog iets kon zeggen stopte de blonde dokter een plat staafje in zijn mond. 'Zeg eens aah.' Neal knipperde even perplext met zijn ogen en deed wat hem gevraagd werd.

'Aaaaah.'

'Prima. Je keel is wel een beetje ruw. Maar dat komt vast van het overgeven,' verklaarde de dokter in zichzelf gekeerd. Weer wilde Neal zeggen dat hij moeite had met slikken maar hij kreeg echter geen kans en Neal gaf het op.

Test na test scheen de dokter tevreden te zijn over Neal's conditie. Dat was natuurlijk goed nieuws. Maar toen Neal dacht dat ze dan eindelijk klaar was met deze testen, had dokter Gillian nog één verrassing.

'Oké. En dan nu het echte werk, meneer Caffrey. Ik wil dat je even terug op het bed gaat liggen. En mevrouw Burke? Zult u zo vriendelijk willen zijn om even plek vrij te maken?'

El knipperde met haar ogen en stond op om naast haar man te gaan staan. Automatisch zochten ze elkaars handen.

Dokter Gillian duwde de jongen weer terug op het matras en legde een hand op de jongen zijn buik. Met de andere hand klopte ze tegen de rug van haar hand waardoor Neal kleine schokjes voelde. Het was niet prettig. Vooral niet in zijn maagstreek. Hij keek ernstig in de ogen van de dokter toen ze op een bepaalde plek kwam. Een zachte kreet van ongemak ontsnapte er over zijn lippen en een hand greep zich even vast aan het dekbed. Dat was voldoende bewijs dat de infectie nog niet helemaal weg was. Maar wel duidelijk verminderd.

'Dat deed zeer, he.'

Neal wilde "_nee"_ schudden maar besloot niet te liegen. Dus hij knikte zacht.

El en Peter wisselden even een blik naar elkaar uit en de dokter begon al wat dingen in haar tas te stoppen. En dat betekende dat dit doktersbezoek ten einde was gekomen.

'En?' vroeg Peter die eindelijk weer wat van zich liet horen. Hij keek langs de dokter heen naar de liggende jongen. Hij kwam niet meer omhoog en haalde diep adem door vermoeidheid.

'En _wat_?' vroeg de dokter aan Peter met een vreemde grijns. Alsof ze hem weer op zijn plek wilde zetten. Elisabeth had dit gezien en zuchtte.

'En? Is alles prima met Neal?' vroeg Elisabeth lichtelijk geërgerd. Een blik werd gewisseld. Uiteindelijk haalde dokter Gillian haar schouders op en glimlachte tevreden.

'Meneer Caffrey is in orde. Het ergste is achter de rug. Maar zijn lichaam heeft een behoorlijke klap gehad. Hij zal nog zeker een weekje rustig aan moeten doen voor hij weer volledig is hersteld. Geef hem wat soep de komende dagen. Geen hartige maaltijden of dingen die de darmen overactief van kunnen gaan werken. Geen koffie, dus. En laat hem lekker slapen als hij dat wil. Daar blijkt hij goed van op te knappen.'

El en Peter keken even knikkend neer op de jongen die slaperig zijn shirt zocht op het bed, vanuit zijn liggende positie.

Elisabeth en dokter Gillian liepen de kamer uit en Peter luisterde naar de voetstappen die over de trap naar beneden liepen. Toen hij alleen met de jongen was slaakte Peter een diepe zucht. Even had hij de tijd nodig om de laatste zinnen van de dokter te kunnen verwerken. Toen schudde Peter zijn hoofd.

'Dus. Geen koffie. Heb je dat gehoord, Caffrey?' grijnsde Peter.

Hij wist dat Neal daar problemen mee zal gaan krijgen. Maar hij kreeg geen reactie. Beneden hoorde hij de dokter en Elisabeth praten. Satchmo blafte een keer gealarmeerd toen de deur open gemaakt werd door Elisabeth. Rond dit tijdsstip hadden ze nooit bezoek en de trouwe viervoeter had het vast allemaal in de gaten dat het bezoek niet helemaal geliefd was. Hij grijnsde even terwijl hij terug dacht aan het koppie dat Satchmo trok toen hij hem toesprak wanneer dokter Gillian de trap opliep vanmiddag. Door een zacht gejammer schrok Peter weer uit zijn gemijmer en liep hij naar het bed waar Neal amper een poging deed om omhoog te komen. Hij lachte even naar hem en greep het shirt uit zijn handen.

'Kom eens omhoog, dadelijk pak je nog een kou.' Neal kreunde vermoeid. Met een hand greep hij Neals' bovenarm beet en hielp hem omhoog. Hij schrok van het gebrek aan weerstand toen hij zijn handen door de mouwen trok en zijn hoofd door de kraag joeg. Neal keek hem nu aan met glazige ogen en begon ineens te grinniken. Peter fronste.

'Wat?'

'Niets. Je wil niet weten hoelang het geleden is dat iemand dit bij me heeft gedaan.'

'Wat? Je helpen aankleden? Neal… Dat is niet zo lang geleden als je denkt.' Neal keek hem vragend aan. Hij probeerde zijn woorden te begrijpen maar haalde uiteindelijk zijn schouders op. Peter was nu degene die naast hem op het bed plaatsnam en een hand op zijn knie liet rusten.

'Gisterenavond. Je had hoge koorts. En El en ik moesten je koelen.' Hij hoefde geen zijdelinkse blik te maken om de jongen te zien blozen. Jammerend liet de jongen zich weer achterover op het matras vallen en sloeg schamend een arm over zijn ogen.

'Oooohhh… dat is waar ook…' jammerde Neal zwakjes. 'Bedankt voor… die herinnering…'

Peter liet zijn hoofd zakken om zijn glimlach te verbergen. Met zijn ellebogen leunde hij op zijn knieën en schudde in stilte zijn hoofd.

Een tijdje bleef het zo stil.

Het was uiteindelijk het geborrel van Neals' maag die de stilte doorbrak en hij keek neer op de jongen. Hij was net op tijd om te zien hoe de jongen weer omhoog kwam gekrabbeld met een frustrerende blik. Hij voelde zich plotseling bezorgd worden.

'Gaat het?' vroeg de hij aan zijn CI. Neal schudde zijn hoofd terwijl hij zuchtend over zijn maag wreef. Zijn gezicht was lichtgroen.

'Niet, sinds de dokter er aan heeft gezeten,' was zijn antwoord. Hij klonk zo jong op dat moment. En ook al was Neal echt ziek en zeker geen aansteller. Peter kon het niet laten om hem even te plagen.

'Ow Cowboy up, Neal. Het ergste is voorbij, jongen.' Hij grijnsde even naar hem. Neal gaf hem een versjacherde blik terug. Maar toen hij op zijn woorden wil reageren ging de deur weer open. Elisabeth stond klaar in de deuropening met een brede glimlach en een dienblad met daarop een kop thee en een kommetje stomende soep.

'Nou, Neal. Op het advies van de dokter. Je moet wat in je maag hebben voordat je de antibioticatabletten in mag nemen.' Ze haalde een plastic bekertje met twee witte tabletjes voor de dag en rammelde ermee. Dat was al weer genoeg om Neal jammerend achterover te laten vallen.

'Nee, geen soep. I-ik kan echt niet denken aan eten, Elisabeth,' zeurde Neal zwakjes.

El en Peter glimlachten teder om de jongen. Na alles wat hij had meegemaakt in dit weekeinde had Neal alle recht om zich te gedragen als een lichtelijk verwend kind. Het was tenslotte ook een beetje hun eigen schuld.

'En wanneer mag ik weer naar huis? Ik mis mijn eigen zachte bed en het mooie uitzicht En June, April en Moz,' ging Neal jammerend verder vanuit zijn liggende positie. Peter nam intussen het dienblad van zijn vrouw aan en legde hem op het leeggemaakte nachtkastje. Met een grijns keek hij zijn vrouw aan en begon de soep kouder te blazen. El pakte een stoel en schoof hem zo dicht mogelijk bij het bed neer en ging er in zitten.

'Neal. Als je niet omhoog komt voor de soep dan gaan Peter en ik je helpen.' Neal zuchtte en krabbelde moeizaam overeind. Even stak Peter een verontrustende hand uit toen de jongen wankelde vanuit zijn zittende positie. Maar de jongen hervond vrij snel weer zijn evenwicht.

'Oké. Kom maar hier met die soep,' zuchtte Neal eentonig. En hij begon langzaam te eten.

Het bleef een tijd stil. El en Peter staarden naar de jongen terwijl hij zijn best deed. Nadat hij genoeg had gehad nam hij zijn thee en nam een slok. Meteen bij het proeven van de zoete honing knipperde hij verrast met zijn ogen en keek Elisabeth dankbaar aan. Elisabeth glimlachte.

'Voor je keel.'

Ze was blij toen de jongen zijn thee met glazige ogen dronk en het duurde niet lang eer de oogleden langzaam begonnen te zakken. Bij het nemen van de antibiotica tabletten hing Neal zowat tegen Peter aan en het duurde niet lang meer voor hij in een diepe slaap verkeerde. De jongen was nog zwak en niet helemaal beter. Maar hij was op de goede weg.

Zachtjes legde Peter zijn slapende CI plat op het matras en settelde zijn hoofd heel voorzichtig op het opgeklopte kussen. El was langs zijn zijde om het dekbed over de jongen heen te leggen. En toen ze Peter nog een zoen gaf en het dienblad mee naar beneden nam begon Peter Neal teder onder te stoppen. Neal zuchtte van genot en mompelde in zijn slaap terwijl hij zijn hoofd in het kussen drukte.

'P'tr… je b….bent… m'n….held…'

XXX

_AN: the end!:P_

_X_

_Josi_


End file.
